YuGiOh!: New Duelist in town
by Shadow777
Summary: After Battle City, things seemed calm. While Seto contemplates on Battle City 2, a new kid in town shows he has what it takes to be a great duelist, and reveals some mysterious powers. Please read and leave feedback. Chapter 8 is finally up!
1. The New Duelist

Three months after Battle City, everything had returned to normal. Yugi, crowned champion of Battle City, held his title proudly along with Yami, the spirit of his puzzle. Marik had seen the light do to the defeat by Yugi. Seems life couldn't get much better. Seto Kaiba still held his tournements once in awhile, but finding challenges was harder these days for him. Though he had to return Obelisk to Isis as he "promised," he did not feel stripped of power, thanks to his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. But Kaiba will soon learn that he's not the only one the contains power. There is another...  
  
"This is ridiculious," muttered Kaiba, watching a duel on his monitor. His sattelite tracking system let him watch any duel going on as long as the duelist were using his Duel Disk system. "These people expect to challenge me in the end? Don't they know what happens? I will defeat them, with or without Obelisk. And then, Yugi. Someday. Someday, you will feel the wrath of my Ultimate Dragon like you had once before. And this time, that duel will count."  
  
Yugi walked along the road, school bag giving him a back ache and his puzzle going up and swinging into his stomach didn't help much either. School was hell that day. Yugi had so many exams before summer that he barely had time to duel with Joey or Tristan lately. And Tea was just as busy. Yugi's only conversations these past couple days were only with Yami. "It's almost summer," Yugi said. "Why all these tests now?"  
  
"You should not be worried," said Yami. A transparent Yami began walking next to Yugi. "You're very intellegent. And your duels show that."  
  
"Yeah, but you always help."  
  
"Not always true. Against Bandit Keith, you dueled alone as I was not near you. And against Joey, when Marik had his mind, you were able to stop him on your own."  
  
"YUGI!" shouted a familiar voice. Yami and Yugi turned around.  
  
"It's Tea," Yami pointed out. Yami faded away as Tea caught up to Yugi.  
  
"There you are," she told him, out of breath. "I haven't seen you in the past couple days. These test are ridiculious. The Math one was terrible."  
  
"I know. It's been a hard week so far. Where's Joey and Tristan?"  
  
"Arcade. We're supposed to meet them there soon."  
  
"I'll head over and call granpa from there."  
  
"Cool. I'll be right there as soon as I change from this school uniform and into regular clothes."  
  
"Eh, school uniforms aren't bad."  
  
"Speak for yourself. Your legs don't constantly show like mine." Yugi and her laughed and then went their separate ways.  
  
Tea walked down the street, looking to her right to see the shops and if they were open or not. She should had been looking forward. "Oof!" she let out as she bumped into someone. She was pushed right down on her bum. "Ow. Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry," said the other person. Male. She looked up to see a boy, around her age. Hair messy and brown, like Akito's from Nadesico. His eyes were blue. He was wearing green cargos, blue t-shirt, and a dark gray vest. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, it was partly my fault as well." He stood up and extended his hand to help her. She accepted it and he helped Tea to her feet. Tea noticed that she was maybe a couple inches taller than this boy. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry, again."  
  
"It's fine." Tea looked down. She saw a clutter of Duel Monsters cards on the ground. "Those yours?" The kid looked down.  
  
"Oh, geez. Yeah, they are."  
  
"Let me help you." They both kneeled down to pick them up and ended up conking heads.  
  
"Ow," they both said.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized again.  
  
"It's okay. I've been taking exams all day. It's not like you hurt it anymore than it was hurting already." They continued to pick up the cards, and the kid slipped them in his deck holder hanging off his belt. "I'm Tea," she introduced.  
  
"Ryan," he replied. Tea picked up the last card. It was face down. She flipped it over. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Ryan saw this and snatched the card from her hand. "Um, thank you. I have to be going."  
  
"That was a...."  
  
"I hope we see each other again." Tea stood up and walked home to change. Still in awe over the card she held in her hand.  
  
"I'm telling you," she told Yugi. "That card he held...it was...."  
  
"What was his name again?" Joey asked while intensly playing a game of Marvel VS Capcom.  
  
"Ryan," she replied.  
  
"Ryan Takawa?" repeated Yugi. "Blue eyes, messy hair that's brown."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's new to our school. I saw him at lunch playing Bakura in Duel Monsters. But lunch ended before they could finish." Meanwhile, at the machine next to Joey, another kid played his game furiously. He was a tough looking guy. Hankerceif for a bandana. Leather vest. Jeans with a chain. He slammed the buttons and moved around at heavy pace. There was an explosion in the game.  
  
"Aaaggghhh!" he said. He reached in his pocket to pull out some tokens. But he came up empty. "No! Errr!" He looked next to him to see a cup full of tokens in the cup holder next to Joey's game. They were Tea's, but of course she'd lend her friends money to play. Without thinking twice, he snatched them from the cup holder.  
  
"Hey!" said Tea. "Those are mine!"  
  
"Tough luck, babe."  
  
"You're gonna give'em back," Joey told him, parting from his game.  
  
"Oh, really? Who's gonna make me, blondy? You?"  
  
"Ya bet I will, punk. Now hand'em ova!"  
  
"Get lost!" He gave Joey a hard shove, forcing Joey to take a few steps back. "Heh heh!"  
  
"The lady wants her tokens back," said a voice from behind the thief. He looked over as did Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea.  
  
"That him?" asked Tristan. Yugi and Tea nodded. It was Ryan, starring him down. On his left arm was his Duel Disk System. And as you know, they aren't handed out to just anyone.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the punk.  
  
"I noticed your Duel Disk," Ryan pointed out. "Duelist, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. Damn good, too. Better than anyone in here."  
  
"Doubtful because over there is Yugi Moto. But here's my offer. Either hand Tea back her tokens, or I duel you and take them from you when I win!"  
  
"When you win? Ha! How about I just beat you down with my fist."  
  
"Heh. Anyone can beat someone physically. But to beat them mentally is much more of a challenge. So are you a tough guy or a moron?"  
  
"Alright. You want your duel? Fine. Winner gets the tokens and by Battle City Rules gains the loser's rarest card. And I could use another."  
  
"Trust me," said Ryan with a smirk. "You're not getting mine!" -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Prepare to lose!" the punk told Ryan. The duel drew a crowd very quickly, like vultures to a dead body. On both disks, the holoprojectors shot out of both sides, gliding on bat wings. Upon landing, the wings fold in and the projector popped up. The double sides of the Duel Disk clamped together and shifted to the left to create the board. The lifepoints of 4000 lit up on their counters. "I get first move, hotshot."  
  
Ryan drew his cards. All five. He grinned happily. "As you wish. This duel's aready over!"  
  
"Yeah, for you! For my first move, I play Mechanicalchacer (1850/800) in attack mode!" It was a machine type monster. A yellow orb with one eye and bat like wings. It had legs and two sets of arms, each holding a deadly weapon! "This is the strongest non-effect level four monster in the game, except Gemini Elf (1900/900). I can't imagine you'd had drawn anything stronger than this!"  
  
"Oh...but I have. You just watch."  
  
"Seto, what are you doing?" asked young Mokuba walking into his brother's office. Seto starred blankly at the screen in front of him that showed the duel between the punk and Ryan Takawa.  
  
"Watching this duel," Seto replied coldly.  
  
"You spend all your time watching those these days when your not in meetings. Come play with me. I'll challenge you to a duel. I'll even let you use your Blue-Eyes this time I'm so pumped."  
  
"Maybe later. I'm curious about this Ryan Takawa kid. He has no record in my banks, but that Duel Disk is registered to him, so I know it's not stolen."  
  
"No data on him what-so-ever?"  
  
"None. No dueling level. No Rare Card known. It's like a ghost or something."  
  
"Then how is he registered?"  
  
"According to the logs, his father, Jake Takawa, worked on making the Duel Monsters cards and was in charge of making the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Seto kept watch of the duel. "You seem tough, kid," Seto thought to himself. "Let's see if you're worth my time."  
  
"My move," said Ryan. "It's the end right now. I have my powerful monster! I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode (1200/1100)!" A spellcaster wearing dragon bones as armored materialized to the field.  
  
"That power?" asked the punk. "You must be joking! Why even put that card in your deck?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Ryan snapped back. "Maybe because he's the only one capable of playing this magic card! I play Flute of Summoning Dragon!"  
  
"Hey," said Joey, impressed. "That ain't bad. This kid's got skill."  
  
"Now he can summon two dragons from his hand!" said Yugi.  
  
"Now I summon my Tri-Horn Dragon (2850/2350)!!!" shouted Ryan. The Lord of Dragons blew into a flute shaped like a dragon's head. A low, loud hum came out, and two dragons began materializing. Tri-Horn Dragon came first. A large blue wingless dragon standing on his hine legs. His toes and fingers were massive, razor sharp claws. His back and tail covered in white spikes. And atop the head were three white horns, hence the name. "Tri-Horn Dragon, attack now!" Tri-Horn let out a growl, then a roar and it jumped into the air. It came crashing down, claws ripping through the Mechanicalchacer's body like a knife through silk. The machine was sliced into three pieces, then burst into particles.  
  
"Lucky shot," said the punk, unphased.  
  
Ryan: 4000  
  
Punk: 3000  
  
"Wow, Tri-Horn Dragon!" said Yugi. "You're right, Tea. That is a powerful rare card."  
  
"No," she replied. "That wasn't it. It was...."  
  
"You still have three-thousand more LP to destroy," said the punk. "And once I use my rarest card, Michizure, a powerful trap, you'll be gone."  
  
"I know..." said Ryan. "That's why you must be beaten now. I can summon two dragons. Now I summon my second!" The second dragon took form.  
  
"You can't possibly summon--HUH?" The second dragon roared a familiar roar to the ears of Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. More familiar to Yugi as he has faced this beast before on more than one ocassion.  
  
"Seto..." said Mokuba in awe. "That's not....it can't be...is it...."  
  
"It...it..." Seto has never been this fear struck ever. "I upgraded my Duel Disk to detect conterfiets. It is, Mokuba. That's a..."  
  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)," said Tea. "I knew I wasn't seeing things. He does own that card!"  
  
"No way," said Joey. "One's torn in half, the other three belong to Kaiba."  
  
"There has to be more to this," said Yugi.  
  
"No!" said the punk. "Come on, kid! I'll give her tokens back. Don't take my Michizure." Blue-Eyes bent it's head down, going face to face with Ryan's opponent. It let loose a roar that gave massive wind.  
  
"Sorry..." said Ryan. "Should have though about that before, punk! WHITE LIGHTNING!" Blue-Eyes blasted his massive beam of pure power straight at the unprotected punk. With no Magic or Trap to help him, or no monsters to protect him, his LP dropped straight to 0 in nothing flat. "I win."  
  
"Impossible..." he said. "You cheated! No one owns a Blue-Eyes besides Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"Well, Kaiba should count again how many Blue-Eyes White Dragons there are in existance. Because he missed one!" The punk placed the cup of tokens on the ground and searched his deck for his Michizure. The crowd broke up as people raced to tell their friends what they had whitnessed. The punk walked away in a hurry. Ryan walked over, picking the cup up. He took Michizure out and slipped it in his pocket. Then he walked over to Tea. "I believe these are yours, Tea."  
  
"Thank you," she said, smiling, and accepting her coins back.  
  
"Excellent duel," said Yugi. "One move destruction!"  
  
"Thank you, Yugi," said Ryan. "My hope is to duel you and Kaiba some day. Well, not both at the same time. I'd get my rear handed to me on a silver platter." There was a few moments of silence.  
  
"Look, if no one else is going to say it, I will," said Joey. "What's up with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Only Kaiba has them, not counting Yugi's torn one."  
  
"I guess I owe an explaination," said Ryan. "My father made duel monsters cards. Everyonce in awhile, he'd slip one in his pocket to give me. He wanted me to have the greatest deck ever. When production of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons came into play, he made four like ordered. But he saw its power. He wanted me to have one. So...when the factory closed up, he stayed late. He created a fifth Blue-Eyes White Dragon and gave it to me as a late birthday present the next day. Then that night came. Coming back from work, he was involved in a car accident. He...He died."  
  
"That's so sad," said Tea.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Yugi.  
  
"I was so upset," Ryan continued. "I locked my Blue-Eyes away, never mentioned it. I stopped playing all together. But, after some time, I realized that my dad wouldn't want this. He gave me that card to win...and I won't let him down!"  
  
"Well, you can't do it alone," said Joey. "Maybe if you stick with us, especially me, you'll get some good tips."  
  
"You?" asked Tristan. "He'd get better tips from Rex Raptor."  
  
"Are you making fun'a me? I got second place in Duelist Kingdom! I beat Weevil Underwood, Espa Roba, Mako Tsunami. All the top names in dueling!"  
  
"Heh heh," laughed Ryan. "Guess I made some new friends." Yugi nodded in agreement.  
  
Seto got up from his chair and walked towards the door. "Big brother," said Mokuba. "Where you going?"  
  
"To get that Blue-Eyes," he replied. "If Ryan duels again, inform me of his location. He'll either give me that card, or I'll pry it from his defeated fingers." Seto walked down the long hallway, with one final thought on his mind. "Why does he have one of my strongest cards? I'll have to ask him after I win it from him!"  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Ryan's Secret, The Challenge is made

Tap.....tap....tap....constant taps on the window awoke Ryan from his sleep. He mumbled and tried to go back to resting. The taps continued. He growled. "Alright, I'm up!" he stated. He walked to his window in his red, plaid pajamas. "What?"  
"I was just waking you up!" said Joey, looking up at Ryan.  
"By throwing peebles at my window?"  
"Got you up, didn't it?"  
"What do you need, Joey?"  
"I was hopin' I could get to duel you later today. I gots some finals and den I'm free."  
"Yeah, sure. Now let me sleep." Ryan shut his window and crawled back into bed. His room was average size. Blue walls covered in Duel Monsters posters. A double bed with blue pillow cases and green blankets. A T.V., computer on a desk with drawers, the bottom right one holding Duel Magazines called the Daily Duelist, which comes once a month with 9 cards. The top of his desk was messy. There were 3 decks, and other misc cards scattered around his desk. He tried to get back to sleep. He had no finals today and tried his best to rest up if he was going to take on Joey Wheeler later. He's a champion. But Ryan depended on his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. No matter what deck he used, he made sure his Blue-Eyes was in there. That way, his dad would be dueling beside him no matter what. Yesterday's duel, Ryan will admit, was a fluke. He drew the right cards at the right time. "Oh, damn," he thought to himself. "I invited Yugi over today. I guess Joey will have to wait a little later for his shot at me."  
  
The door opened to the house. Yugi starred up at a lovely middle-aged woman. Very pretty. Chin long brown hair, wearing a pink blouse and skirt. "Uh, hi, Mrs. Takawa," said Yugi.  
"You must be Yugi," she said happily. "Come in. I'm so glad Ryan's making friends already."  
"He's an excellent duelist with a lot of skill."  
"I know. He has his father to thank for all the cards. He knew that taking cards was illegal, but the people at work knew how much Ryan loved the game. They never told on him." Yugi spotted a picture on the table by the steps. A tall man, hair like Ryan's, looking about as old as Ryan's mom.  
"This is him?"  
"Yeah...we miss him."  
"I know...I know what's it's like to lose someone..." Yugi's mind flashed back to when Pegasus took Yugi's grandfather's soul.  
"Yugi, is that you?" yelled Ryan from upstairs.  
"Yes, dear," his mother yelled up.  
"Send him up, mum!"  
"Okay! Top of the stairs, at the end of the hall is a door."  
"Thank you," said Yugi.  
  
Yugi opened the door of Ryan's room. He saw Ryan reading an issue of Daily Duelist with a picture of the featured monster of the week, Jinzo, on the cover. Ryan looked up from his magazine. "Hey, Yugi."  
"Hey, Ryan. Wow, nice room." Yugi looked on his desk. "Not very neat with your cards, however."  
"Yeah. Extras get scattered."  
"Nice. Three decks."  
"Yeah."  
"What are they?" Yugi asked.  
"This one has my Blue-Eyes, centered around high level 4 creatures and Dragons. This one has a Jinzo in it, centered around Anti-Trap."  
"This last one?" Yugi reached for it, but Ryan put his hand on top of the deck. His glare towards that deck was cold and blank.  
"This one is for the day I find Seto Kaiba and he wants to try to take my Dragon away." He looked back at Yugi and grinned. "The monster revolved around this deck is one he hates the most. The card not even one of those Egyption God Monsters can stop."  
"You know about the Egyption God cards?"  
"I've read my history. Obelisk the Tormentor. Slifer the Sky Dragon. The Winged Dragon of Ra. Interesting how they were made into cards and used in the Battle City Tournament."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"How'd it feel, Yugi? To have held Slifer in your hand. To have that Egyption God obey your command." Yugi's look turned serious.  
"Not good at all. Facing Slifer wasn't as scary as using him. I almost killed my friend, Bakura, with it. God monsters are powerful as they are dangerous."  
"Where are the Gods now?"  
"They were given back to Isis. And, I know, someday, that I'll have to use Slifer again to save the world, as Kaiba will Obelisk, and perhaps...maybe even Marik to Ra."  
"What about me? Could I control Ra?"  
"Ra was only able to be summoned by those who can translate the ancient scriptures on the bottom of the card. After that, Ra is yours to control anytime you play him. But only Marik could translate the words. No one else knows the words or--"  
"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the deserts with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within, so that together we may win. Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name. Winged Dragon of Ra!" There was a long moment of silence. Nothing. No noise. Just a long silence. Yugi didn't know what to say. Ryan just receited the ancient scripture on Ra's Card. "You want to know the scary part, Yugi?" Yugi nodded. "I don't know how I know that."  
  
"Alligator Sword, attack his life points directly!" ordered Joey.  
"Not so fast, Wheeler!" said Ryan. "Activate Trap: Gravity Bind!" Joey's Alligator Sword stopped dead in its tracks due to an increase of gravity. "The gravity for creatures level four and up increases to the point that they can no longer attack!" Yugi was off to the side, paying attention to the duel, but talking with Tristan and Téa.  
"He knew Ra's ancient scriptures?" asked Tristan.  
"How?" asked Téa.  
"He doesn't know," answered Yugi. "He has no idea how he knows them."  
"There is more to him than what we can see," Yami told Yugi. "Ryan himself can't even see it. He's as blind as we are."  
"I'll play Lord of Dragons in attack mode (1200/1100)!" Ryan announced. "Next, Graceful Charity!" Ryan drew three cards. "Perfect." He discarded one of the drawn cards and two others from his hand. "Now, play the Flute of Summoning Dragon! And I summon the Tri-Horn Dragon (2850/2350) and my rare Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2400)."  
"Serpent Night Dragon?" asked Joey.  
"Picked it up off this duelist named Espa Roba who won it off a Rex Raptor. Wasn't an easy win. But the reward was great."  
"Espa, huh? I remember him. Won my Jinzo off him. Ah, I got nothing to save me. I'll let you have this duel because I'm so generous."  
"Good match. I'll look towards our next one." The Duel Disk shut down and the monsters faded away. "Now, you should treat me to that milk shake that you said you'd buy if I--"  
"I found him," said a voice from behind Ryan. He looked behind him to see a familiar face. A face that for some reason, deep inside, filled him with the utmost rage. The brown hair. The silver coat with no sleeves. The black sweat-shirt and pants. "Good job tracking his Duel Disk, Mokuba," he said into his comlink.  
"Seto...Seto Kaiba..." A crowd of on lookers began to gather around Ryan and Kaiba. Ryan starred down Seto, and Seto just grinned back.  
"You have something I want."  
"You're not getting my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, you greedy little prick."  
"Look, the way I see it, this can be done in one of two ways. You hand me that card and walk away quietly, or I duel you for it and take it from you and leave you a cowaring dog like Wheeler!"  
"What'd you say?" said Joey. Joey tried to charge, but Tristan held him back.  
"Easy, buddy," said Tristan.  
"If you want to duel me, Seto Kaiba...then I'll take you on!" said Ryan.  
"Ryan, don't," said Téa.  
"Think about it first," said Yugi.  
"I have," Ryan replied. "I have for the past year. I'm sick of his ego. I'm sick of his insults towards lower level duelist. I'm sick of everything about him." Ryan took his deck out of his Duel Disk System and handed it to Téa. "Hold this for me." She nodded. He pulled another deck from his pocket and placed it inside. "You wanted to see this deck, Yugi. Well, now I get to show you how it works." Ryan glared at Seto. "When this duel is over, Kaiba...I don't want your dragon. Or your most powerful card. Not any of your cards. I want you to do something I've never seen from you. Admit defeat. Admit I am the better duelist! You got me?"  
"Whatever," he chuckled. "I've already won in my mind." Duel Disk started again. Ryan could see on giant T.V.s on nearby buildings that Kaiba has decided to broadcast this duel live. Everyone in Domino City would see this duel. Cards drawn. Life Points set. This was it. The duel Ryan has been waiting a long time for.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Your move, Kaiba!

"This duel is already over," said Seto. Both his and Ryan's Duel Disk activated. The board snapped together, spitting out a spark or two. The holo-projectors flew out. And the life points lite up. 4000 each.  
"Yeah," agreed Ryan. "Over for you!"  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Ryan!" said Yugi.  
"I know exactly what I'm doing. I won't lose, Yuge. And when this duel ends, I will hear Seto say that I am the better duelist."  
"Unlikely," laughed Seto as he drew. "I'll begin with Battle Ox in attack mode (1700/1000)." The minotaur with the gold and red armor holding an axe appeared on the field. It grunted and growled. "And this face down card. Try me, kid."  
"I'll play Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/1200)." A goat-horned warrior appeared with a double bladed bow. "And let's use this Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the face down card!" A black vortex opened, senting out a powerful lightning bolt, destroying the face down card. The Trap card burst into shards. "Mirror Force, huh? Nice try! Vorse Raider, attack!" Vorse Raider struck down Battle Ox with one swift blow of his weapon.  
  
Ryan: 4000  
Seto: 3800  
  
"I honestly hope that isn't your best," said Seto. "I let you have that hit. But now I'm going to make things more difficult. Are you through?"  
"I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards," Ryan said coldly. And I'll play one of the drawn cards, Painful Choice!"  
"Hmmm. You'll pick five cards from your deck, and I pick one of them for you to keep, and the rest go to the graveyard."  
"You're smarter than you look. And you don't look smart to begin with."  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!"  
"Hey, I'm liking this kid," said Joey. Ryan picked his five cards and shuffled his deck, placing it back into the holder. Ryan revealed his five. Seto grinned, but the last three shocked him. He gasped and was struck with fear. Yugi and the gang were also in awe. Ryan's choice cards: Mystic Tomato, Witch of the Black Forest.....Both legs of Exoida and Exodia's right arm.  
"Exodia parts," said Seto.  
"Exodia..." said Yugi.  
"The monster revolved around this deck is one he hates the most," Yugi recalled Ryan saying earlier. "The card not even one of those Egyptian God Monsters can stop." Yugi now knew. Ever since Yugi and Seto's first duel, Seto has feared Exodia's power. The only monster whom once his body parts are together, his power cannot be stopped in any way, shape, or form. He is Exodia the Forbidden One!  
"You fool!" said Seto in complete cockiness. "I'll choose the vegetable. You'll never build Exodia in your hand now! How dumb of you!"  
"We'll see. Go, Kaiba." Seto drew and grinned.  
"I will play the magic card, Dark Hole! Now all monsters on the field are destroyed!" A black hole in the sky opened. Sucking up Vorse Raider into oblivion. "So much for that pest problem. Now, I summon La Jinn, the Mystical Genie (1800/1000)." A lamp appeared on the field, releasing the genie inside the lamp. "La Jinn, direct attack!" La Jinn blasted a shot of dark energy straight at Ryan. Ryan guarded with his arms in front of his face as he took a hefty amount of damage.  
  
Ryan: 2200  
Seto: 3800  
  
"Give up, or shall we continue this beating?" asked Seto.  
"This answer your question?" Ryan drew. "Ha! Graceful Charity! Now to draw three new cards!" Ryan drew three cards from his deck. Now he has to pick any two from his hand to discard. "I don't need you or you!" He placed two cards in the graveyard. "Now, I'll play the Mystic Tomato in defense mode (1400/1100)." Seto drew. He had an angry look on his face.  
"I'm through playing this game. Time to end this. Lord of Dragons in defense mode(1200/1100), and I'll play the flute of Summoning Dragon! Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500)!" Both mighty dragons were summoned to the field with a mighty blow from the Flute. Both roared, kicking up some wind. There were gasp and cries that ran out through Battle City and the on watching crowd. Ryan stayed tough. Seeing Seto's Dragons didn't affect him.  
"If your looking for fear from me, you're sadly mistaken!" Ryan told Kaiba. "Bring on your strike of dragons!"  
"You're very foolish, kid," scolded Seto. "Not a single magic or trap card. Your monsters are terrible. And your Exodia plan was ruined by a terrible move on your part. Your Blue-Eyes is mine already. La Jinn, attack that vegetable!" La Jinn destroyed the Mystic Tomato with his Dark Energy attack.  
"Now I get to summon any Dark monster under 1500 attack straight to the field in attack mode. I'll summon Sangan (1000/600)." A three-eyed furball appeared on the field, ready for attack.  
"You're going to put that weakling in my way? I should destroy it now."  
"What's stopping you?" Seto contemplated for a moment. Seto could easily destroy his creature and end the game. But he knew it was just way too easy.  
"I'll let this go. Besides. I'm about to officially end this next turn."  
"Excuses, excuses," Ryan laughed back. He drew. His eyes lite up. "I wasn't expecting to draw this, yet," he thought to himself. "Now I can end this quick and easy. Just as long as he doesn't pull a smart one." Ryan set the card in the Magic/Trap holder. "I play one card face down, and end there." Seto drew, but didn't care for the drawn card. He had his last move.  
"Now, to tribute Lord of Dragons and La Jinn to summon my final Blue- Eyes White Dragon!" Lord and La Jinn burst into particles. Arising from the ground was Kaiba's last Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Now, to play the magic card Polymerization! I fuse all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons to created the most powerful dragon in the game!" All three Blue-Eyes moved together and combine to create a slightly larger Blue-Eyes with three heads. "Face the wrathe of my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!" Ryan stayed calm. He still wasn't worried.  
"Not so fast, Seto. Your rules state that Fusion Monsters must wait one turn before attacking."  
"True. Looks like someone knows how to play."  
"Why was he looking at me when he said that?" asked Joey. "Hey, wait a minute! Come ova here, Kaiba. I'm gonna bust yer teeth out. The toothfairy will make ya rich tonight!"  
"Shut up, little dog," ordered Seto. "Your empty threats are as dangerous as Takawa's strategy!" Ryan drew.  
"Sangan will go in defense mode. I end..." he said. Everyone gasped. Sangan, and one face down card, was all he had. "Try, Kaiba. Just try me!"  
  
Three boys hung around the street corner of Domino City. All with the baggiest clothes. Shades. And chains on their belts. A convertable stopped at the stop light by them. The guys whistled at the two girls in the car. A busty blonde with a white shirt with no straps under an open purple vest. The other girl, younger with long brown hair and a pink t-shirt. "Hey, babes," one of them said. "How's about you two stop by our place tonight and play some 'indoor sports.' Ya dig?"  
"No way," said Mai. "I'm into men...not boys."  
"Bye!" said Serenity, as the car drove off to the green light.  
"Men can be such pigs," sighed Mai. "Remember than, Serenity."  
"Yup," she said. "And thanks for taking me shopping, Mai. I just love these new clothes. And look at this shirt for Joey. He'll love it!"  
"Anytime, Serenity," smiled Mai. "Shopping is what gals like us do best." After Mai's trip to the Shadow Realm on behalf of Yami Marik, Mai has taken friendship more into her life. She's become the older sister to Serenity. Joey doesn't mind. He loves his sister, but every older brother needs a break from their sister. "So, what say we go split a pizza. On me."  
"Great!" Serenity looked up to the buildings. She saw the duel on T.V. "Mai, look!" Mai pulled over to the side of the road and looked at the screen. "Is that Seto Kaiba?"  
"Yeah. No one else has that dragon!"  
"Who's dueling him?" Mai took a hard look. Someone she didn't regonize.  
"I don't know." She smiled. "But he's cute."  
"Look! I see Joey and Yugi in the background. Joey probably just waiting for his turn against Kaiba!"  
"Well, that kid doesn't look in good shape. A weak monster and a face down card vs that Ultimate Dragon. He wins this, I'll treat him to a soda."  
  
"You brought this on yourself!" said Seto. "You could have handed that Blue-Eyes over and had been done with it. But now I have to humilate you in front of the entire city!"  
"Why do you want his card?" asked Yugi.  
"I know that," said Ryan. "The same reason he tore yours, Yuge. He wants to be known as the guy with the Blue-Eyes. He wants to stop me before my name spreads. Well, he's not going to succeed. Now make your move, Kaiba!"  
"You're in for it!" Kaiba drew and played a magic card. "I play Rageki! A lightning bolt destroys all monsters on your side of the field." A massive lightning bolt came down, destroying Sangan on contact.  
"By sending him to the Graveyard, you activate his effect. One monster from my deck at or under 1500 attack points goes to my hand. Ryan went through his deck and found his card. He shuffled his deck and revealed the card to Kaiba. Exodia's Head.  
"You never cease to embarrass me. This duel is now over! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Deliever the final strike! Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes charged up a blast in each mouth. "You lose!"  
"Not quite! Activate Trap Card!"  
"Trap card?"  
"Backup Soldier! I can take three cards with the attack of 1500 or less out of the Graveyard and into my hand!" The graveyard slot spit out three specific cards.  
"What good will that do? Strike him now, my--" Kaiba was cut off by a strong blast a wind that built up. The dragon's blast stopped charging. "What's going on?"  
"Graceful Charity gave me Exodia's left arm. Sangan gave me his head. And you, Kaiba, put the other three in the graveyard, where I could take them back with Backup Soldier!"  
"No! No! This isn't happening!"  
"I win, Kaiba! I SUMMON EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!" A huge pentagram appeared behind Ryan. Each end of the star was a piece of Exodia. They dissolved into the pentagram. Exodia stepped out from the star. He was gigantic. His fist alone could crush Ryan's entire body. His chains on his arms and legs broke, releasing him from his confinement. "Exodia, I command you..." Yugi could tell, as could Joey, Téa, and Tristan, and Mai and Serenity, that Ryan got great pleasure out of these next words. "Obliterate Kaiba and his dragon!" Exodia charged up a blast in his hands. He pushed the right one out, blasting his pure power straight at Seto. Seto and the Ultimate Dragon were engulfed in a large, blinding orange light. This is not the first time Seto has experienced this. Seto's dragon was destroyed on contact, not even lasting a second. The blast died away. Seto was on his knees on the ground. Exodia still stood behind Ryan. He finally smiled at Kaiba. "Where's your power, now, Seto?"  
"I...I lost..."  
"Now admit defeat. Say I am the better duelist! DO IT!" Seto looked at him angerly as he stood up. He brushed himself off and just glared Ryan down again.  
"You got lucky. That's all. I will admit your deck was well planned. But I came to fight your Blue-Eyes! Not Exodia!"  
"You lost."  
"I got careless and you got lucky. Therefore, I refuse to admit defeat to a punk kid like you!"  
"You can't take a hint, huh, Seto! This duel was mine! The deal was-- "  
"Tell someone who cares. When you want to have a battle of the dragons, then challenge me again."  
"Errr, what a jerk!" said Joey.  
"Hey, Kaiba!" shouted Ryan. Seto stopped, but didn't turn around. "The whole city saw you lose. And it won't be the first time!" Seto walked away to his landing helicopter. Ryan shut his Duel Disk down and made Exodia fade away. "Another day!"  
  
"That was a great duel," Yugi complimented. "Tell me, where did you get Exodia?" All five were walking down the streets of Domino City.  
"Won him from some guys in black robes during Seto's first tournament," Ryan replied.  
"It's excellent," said Téa, smiling at Ryan. "That was a the best deck ever made."  
"Well," said Joey. "There is mine, Téa."  
"She said best deck," said Tristan. About then, a car pulled up next to the walking gang.  
"Joey!" said Serenity, hoping out of the car.  
"Hey, sis," said Joey, hugging her sister. She held up a pink bag.  
"I got you something while shopping. Let's go home so you can try it on!"  
"Uh, okay, I guess. I'll see you guys later." Joey and Serenity walked down the street towards Joey's house.  
"You," said Mai towards Ryan. "Ryan Takawa according to the duel stats."  
"Mai Valentine?" he asked. Ryan had to admit one thing to himself. Ever since he first laid eyes on Mai during all the tournaments, he's developed a bit of a crush for her. Never, in his life, would he had ever thought he'd meet her. But here she was. Right in front of his eyes. And then saying five words he thought she'd never say to him.  
"I owe you a drink." She smiled at him. "Hop in, Exodia Boy!" Ryan climbed into her car. The seats were so comfortable. "Buckle up. I drive fast." Mai drove from zero to fifty in seconds.  
"Ryan's earned that drink," said Yugi.  
"Not to mention having it with Mai," said Tristan.  
"Yeah," mumbled Téa, over come with a bit of the green eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Big Brother," said Mokuba, trying to cheer Seto up. "You tried. You know that Exodia is unstoppable."  
"How could I have lost to an amature like him?" asked Seto. "It's like losing to Wheeler!" He sat in his chair, looking out the window. The sun was beginning to set. The thought of Ryan's glare at Seto as he ordered Exodia to destroy him. He was ready to lay the final shot down. But that Backup Soldier! It could had been easily stopped with a Seven Tools of the Bandit or Solemn Judgement. Seto looked blankly outside. "Mokuba."  
"Yes, Seto."  
"Get me Isis Ishtar. I need to borrow something from her again."  
"You mean..."  
"Next time he wants to duel, he'll face the TORMENT...." 


	4. The Dream

Quick Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and has left excellent feedback. For that, I will continue this awesome series. And I'm going to be calling Isis by Ishizu now. I didn't before because I didn't know how to spell it. Enjoy!  
  
Ryan opened his eyes and saw the awful sight. He was in a black robe, standing on top of large stone stairs. The people below him also wearing black robes. Bowing and humming. The sky was black and red. Lightning cracked in the background. Ryan looked up a bit more to see a bald adult in front of a massive stone tablet. He, too, in a black robe, chanting a line. Ryan tried to see what was on the stone tablet. But it was very blurry for some reason.  
"Whoa!" Ryan awoke. He shook his head awake. That same dream. He's been having it for a few weeks now. Not everynight, but close enough. "What does it mean?" It's been a good week for Ryan. No finals except yesterday. The victory over Seto the day before, and the soda with Mai on the same day. Not much happened. Mai asked him how long he's lived in Domino and how he aquired all the rare cards. Ryan told her about the rare cards, only then learning the men in the black hooded robes were dark duelist called Rare Hunters. Ryan kept replaying the sight of Seto's face as Exodia destroyed him and his great beast over and over in his head.  
What Ryan really just wanted to know about his dream.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it, Yugi," Ryan told Yugi as they played Duel Monsters on Ryan's kitchen table. Yugi and Joey were at his house. Téa and Tristan were stuck with finals. "This dream is reoccuring."  
"And you can't make out what's on the tablet?" asked Yugi. Yugi lifted up Gazel (1500/1200) and Beta (1700/1600) off the table, setting them in the graveyard. He then summoned his signature card. "Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack, but Vengeful Bog Spirit won't let him attack just now. So I'll play this face down card. Your move."  
"Thanks. And no, I can't make out the tablet. It's a strange."  
"Man, it sounds weird to me," said Joey. Ryan scoffed.  
"Joey, please don't raid my fridge!"  
"I'm starving, Ryan. You wouldn't let me starve, now would ya?"  
"Depends. Will I being starvin' when you get done."  
"With my hunger...yeah, most likely."  
"Finish the Sea Food Salad before it goes bad, then. Yugi, in the dream, they are all bowing and chanting, and this one guy is shouting these words, and I can't make them out."  
  
Ishizu Ishtar stood in her museum, admiring her egyptian artifacts. She had finally gained her Millennium Necklace back. Even though it was given to Yugi during Battle City, and it had helped, Yugi couldn't keep it, knowing how much it meant to her and how long it's been in her family. Ishizu wanted to spend time with Marik today. She finally had her warm- hearted brother back, and she couldn't be happier. But then she had gotten a phone call from Mokuba Kaiba, telling her Seto Kaiba was coming during the week to talk business with her.  
Ishizu knew what it was about, even without the help of her necklace. News spread fast about the defeat of Kaiba by the hands of Ryan from Exodia. She knew exactly what he was going to ask her. He wanted his pride back. His soul. His most powerful card back in his possession. Ishizu heard foot steps approaching her from behind.  
"Hello, Kaiba," she said without turning around.  
"Cut the chit-chat," he demanded. "By now, you've heard of my careless acts that caused me to lose that duel to that nobody, Ryan. I could easily take him out in the next duel, but I need to do it faster than waiting for my Ultimate Dragon to be formed."  
"I know what you are after, Seto Kaiba," she replied, still facing away. "You wish that I give you Obelisk the Tormentor to use in your next duel."  
"Correct."  
"Are you that dead set on beating this young boy?"  
"I want to show him that if he dueled me in my Battle City days that he would face the torment!"  
"Or is it because you want his Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"  
"Those Blue-Eyes are mine. Only I should have them. His father was told to make four, and he makes a fifth and gives it to his son? He doesn't deserve that card! I had to search for all three of mine!"  
"I'm sorry, Kaiba. Your greed and lust for victory will bring carnage if I give you Obelisk. I must deny you the Egyptian God Card." Seto growled at her.  
"You deny me that card? How dare you!"  
"You'll just have to take this defeat."  
"ENOUGH! I want to know where Obelisk is now! You don't have to give him to me. I'll just take him." Ishizu turned to Kaiba finally, glaring him right in the eye.  
"Upstairs, in a suitcase. I was going to put it on display next to the tablets with Slypher and Ra. Steal him if you must. I cannot stop you." Seto grinned, turning around to go get his card. He was so proud of himself. His ego had just sky rocketed through the roof. But Ishizu's voice stopped for a moment, saying one last thing before Kaiba continued on his way. "But, be warned. If you take that card, I will do what I can to make sure you don't keep it." Seto just laughed. Ishizu turned back to her work. She looked to her left and the new tablet recently discovered deeper in the lost pyramids of Egypt. A picture of a young boy, in a robe. There are sun rays surrounding his body, and at each end of the ray going away from his body was all seven Millennium Items. Below him were words yet to be translated. She had to find out what it all meant.  
  
"By adding these two cards to my Exodia Deck," said Ryan, walking out of Yugi's Grandfather's Shop. "I can still win even in the worst case scenario." He looked at his other card. A picture of an evil demon face forming in the clouds, with a ring of 20 fireballs around him. "This should come in play once I get the other cards to make my Triple D." Ryan walked down the long road home, absorbed in his cards. His Exodia Deck was by far the strongest, and he's been improving it any chance he gets. Now that two new cards are added, only a few amount of cards can put this deck to rest. And Ryan knew that if Kaiba couldn't, then you'd have to be pretty damn good, better than Kaiba, to defeat him. But there was only one that could... One person whom Ryan just could not defeat...  
"Hey, Ryan," said a voice. He turned around to see Téa jogging up. She had on the sleeveless blue button up she wore during Battle City, but a short skirt instead of short shorts. Ryan got real nervous around her, yet at the same time, so very comfortable. "How's it going?" she asked upon arrival. "I haven't seen you in awhile. Not since you beat Kaiba."  
"Yeah, I was just buying some cards. I have to make sure this Exodia Deck is perfect. I saved some cash...Yugi's granpa gave me a slight discount...it all works."  
"Wow, cool. Um...I..." Téa looked to her right while pushing her hair back. "I was...going to get a soda. Do you want to come with me?"  
"Sounds awesome," he said back to her, smiling. "But, I have something I must do. Um, another time, definately."  
"Oh...okay." She sounded hurt. Now Ryan felt real bad. Téa was just trying to be a good friend. She owed him for getting her coins back from that punk at the arcade.  
"I'm really sorry, Téa." Ryan turned around and walked away in the opposite direction. Téa, too, walked away. She was hurt. He had a drink with Mai, but not her? It was jealousy. She had to admit that. But why?  
  
Téa was about halfway home when she realized she forgot to drop off Yugi's Dark Magician Girl he had lent her a couple days earlier so she may experiment with a deck idea. She had returned the card in a envelope and slipped it under the door of the shop. As she was about to leave, a sight caught her eye. "Huh?" A few duelist were heading into an alleyway. "Dueling at 10 o' clock at night? Something seems out of place, here." She followed behind them, keeping her distance, so she wouldn't be noticed. Past the dumpsters and trash cans led to a...warehouse? The front door, which was a open garage door, was wide open. She slipped inside and saw something amazing. Maybe 100 kids, nearly half of them duelist. Some were standing in a circle, others were on the 2nd floor walkway. Téa couldn't see, so obviously up was the way to go. She climbed up the nearest latter to the 2nd floor. She pushed her way through some guys to get to the front. Of course, amongst a lot of men, the words "hands off" were said by her. She looked down into the circle. One side, a spikey blonde haired kid with a black t-shirt and jeans. Behind him were a few of his gang members. His opponent was..."Oh my gosh!" said Téa in amazment.  
"I can't believe you," said the kid laughing. "Week after week I beat you. What's it take? You can't win, Takawa!" His opponent was Ryan.  
"I got new cards, Genki," he retorted. "So we gonna play or are you gonna keep talking crap?"  
"Ooooh. Exodia Boy has new cards. I already have your Tri-Horn Dragon and this crappy Serpent Night Dragon, not to mention the stupid cards you've given me in the past."  
"I'll put on the line tonight--"  
"No way. I heard about that one duel, Takawa! Keeping secrets from me? You own a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I don't know how, but the fact is you do. You have a choice. You've already challenged me, so either Duel me or walk away. But walking away means you forfeit. So either way, your dragon is mine."  
"I'm not putting my Blue-Eyes up."  
"You must! It has to be your rarest card!"  
"Come on, Ryan!" Téa shouted. "You can beat this chump!"  
"Téa, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked in confusion.  
"Look," said Genki. "Takawa brought his cheerleader girlfriend. Maybe you should throw her with your Blue-Eyes."  
"In your dreams," Téa snapped back.  
"Téa, this doesn't concern you," Ryan told her. "This is just something I do that no one knows about."  
"Well, I now know. And I'll support you in beating this guy."  
"Oh, enough," said Genki. "Let's go."  
"On one condition, Genki. Put your money where your mouth is. I lose...my most powerful and rarest dragon will be yours. But if I win...all the cards and money I've lost to you will be returned to me!" Genki grinned. He reach in his pocket and took out Tri-Horn Dragon, Serpent Night Dragon, Jinzo, a couple more cards, and a roll of money.  
"You want'em...come get'em."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- Sorry that took so long. But I have great ideas for chapters 5 and 6, so they'll be up quite soon. 


	5. You Cannot Kill What Is Already Dead!

Author Note: Yet, another chapter to be written. This will be good. And thanks again to the reviewers. Wanderer, Metal Dragon, and Legendary Warrior. And Patrick, whom it is funny since we didn't see eye to eye with my Gundam Story. You guys are awesome. I don't care if you mean it or if you're just telling me what I want to hear. It helps. Oh, and I am open to Deck suggestions. Racks my brain trying to think of so many myself. Now, on with the duel!  
  
"Hand that card over now, and I'll spare you the embarassment!" Genki said as the Duel Disks activated.  
"You'll have to take it..." Ryan replied while drawing his five cards. Téa looked on from above, again telling one of the guys behind her to keep his hands to himself. She was the only girl there. She was confused, however. Ryan took down Kaiba so easily. Ryan had Exodia. The five card monster whom gave an instant win. How could he lose to Genki? Was he just too good, too intimidating. How could he lose? "I'm taking first move," Ryan said. He looked at his hand. No pieces, but Sangan could get him the head. Everytime Ryan tried this, Genki always got him. Genki only has one deck, but it's always prepared for whatever Ryan used. Dragon Capture Jars for his Dragons. Pit Snare to take out Jinzo. The closest he gets the last couple times is with Exodia. But before Backup Soldier can be used, he uses Card Destruction, sending the last two pieces in with the others. And Exodia's Head is an effect card, meaning Backup Soldier can't bring him out. He has to play it fast. He needs his Painful Choice and Backup Soldier as quick as possible.  
"Go, Ryan!" cheered Téa. "I believe in you! You can beat this guy!" Ryan wished Téa wasn't there with him. Her cheering is boosting his confidence, as well as his pressure to win. Time to make his move.  
"Sangan, in defense mode!" The three-eyed fuzzball materialized on to the field.  
"Oh, here we go again," complained Genki. "I attack this, you take out an Exodia Piece. You need to change your routine. I summon my Harpie's Brother in attack mode (1800/600). And I'll play the magic card Stop Defense! Sangan is forced into attack mode!" Sangan only has 1000 attack points, so Ryan knew he was taking the hit. He watched Sangan shatter by the arm blades of the Harpie's Brother.  
  
Ryan: 3200 Genki: 4000  
  
Upon Sangan's destruction, Ryan went through his deck. He removed Exodia's head, showed Genki, whom laughed it off, and then was placed into Ryan's hand. "You'll never--"  
"You know, I'm sick of your talking. How do you know I don't have four of his parts in my hand? You don't..."  
"I know you don't have more than that one piece...." He was right. Ryan was a bit baffled. He'd just shrugged it off as a lucky guess as he drew his next card.  
"Pot of Greed, Genki! I draw two cards." Ryan drew his two. "Good. Painful Choice..." he thought. "And this'll help me get...."  
"Will you hurry?" Genki rushed. "I'm getting bored."  
"You shut up!" shouted Téa. "The quicker he goes, the sooner he beats you, so savior your time in the spotlight."  
"Téa...even though you shouldn't be here..." Ryan told her. He was smiling at her. "I'm glad you are. Genki, I play Painful Choice! You know how this works..." Ryan drew his choice five. Exodia's arms and Left Leg, as well as Witch of the Black Forest and Graceful Charity. "What will it be?"  
"I gave you Charity last time. Now use the Witch!" Ryan placed Witch of the Black Forest into his hand. Genki cannot predict what he has in store for him.  
"I summon Witch of the Black Forest, in defense mode (1100/1200). You're up..."  
"Geez, Takawa. You know how this works. Yeah, I'll have my Harpie attack it. You get Exodia's Right Leg. You know, I'll be using Card Destruction as soon as I get it. Then all of Exodia will be in the graveyard. Backup Soldier can't bring the pieces out. Exodia will be worthless."  
"We'll see. Make your move!"  
"I summon Girochin Kuwagata (1700/1000) to aid my Harpie's Brother." A bipedal purple Kuwagata appeared next to Harpie's Bro. "Kuwagata, attack that witch!" The Kuwagata launched forward, digging his pincers into the witch. A crushing squeeze caused her to burst into shards. Ryan took his deck out from the holder, searched and got his final Exodia Piece. He didn't have to reveal it. Genki knew. He shuffled his deck, and placed it back into the holder. He then prepared himself for Genki next move, as he knew what was coming. "Harpie, strike his Life Points directly!" Harpie's Brother gashed his claw into Ryan, leaving a nasty mark in his Life Points.  
  
Ryan: 1400  
Genki: 4000  
  
"Man, dude," said Genki. "You could atleast try, ya know?" Genki laughed. Normally by now, like the other times, Ryan was in sweat, already panicing. But, Genki's laughed stopped when he noticed one thing different. Ryan was grinning. The same look on his face when Kaiba summoned his Blue- Eyes White Dragons. "Nice poker face."  
"I'm going to win. You're not taking my dragon. You will, however, give my others back, as well as the $20 I lost to you."  
"You can't win!"  
"I can and will, Genki. My move." Ryan drew and looked at his drawn card. "I play two cards face down. I end my turn."  
  
Téa knew Ryan was in trouble. She had to get help. She opened her cell phone and turned it on. She dialed the number and held it to her ear. She heard the first ring. Then she heard something weird in between the first and second. A voice. Someone she didn't know. Male. He said one thing real quick. "Waboku and something else."  
"Huh?" She wondered.  
"Hello," said the person Téa called.  
"We have an emergency."  
  
"Go ahead!" said Ryan. "Make your move. I'm ready for anything you bring on!"  
"Really?" said Genki. "I draw. Heh heh. Perfect. Harpie, finish this duel!" Harpie began his attack on Ryan, a strike that would finish the duel.  
"No way! Activate Trap Card! Waboku!" Three monks stood infront of Ryan. Harpie's Brother hit them, but nothing happened. The monks used a spiritual barrier, protecting Ryan. "My Life Points are safe for the rest of the turn."  
"But the cards in your hand are not!" Genki played the Exodia Deck Killer. "I play the magic card Card Destruction!" Ryan and Genki discarded their hands, redrawing the same amount.  
"Yugi, you taught me the heart of the cards," Ryan thought to himself. "Now, more than ever, I need this miracle." Ryan drew his last card. His eyes bugged out. "It...it..."  
"I said I end! Will you please just call it quits, or must I destroy you now?!"  
"Genki...you made a fatal, fatal mistake."  
"How so, idiot?"  
"I let you send Exodia to the graveyard. It's the only way this could be played!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Activate face down card! CONTRACT WITH EXODIA!" Wind picked up in the arena, and electicity surged around in bolts. On the ground, a pentagram appeared, as did Exodia's pieces. The pieces, however, faded away, being replaced with tombstones.  
"What did you do, Takawa?" The tombstones were sucked into the pentagram, then illuminating the place with dark light.  
"Summon a monster of great power. An invincible god warrior! EXODIA NECROS, I SUMMON YOU!" Rising from the ground came a massive monster. A giant, black Exodia. He roared, shaking the area. "You killed Exodia. And I reanimated him. Exodia Necros (1800/0)." Ryan felt power back. Not too many know Exodia Necros, or his power. There are very limited ways to destroy him. Ryan saw Genki mutter something.  
"Why didn't you tell me he had that?" he asked no one. Ryan shrugged it off. He didn't care. Now he was in control.  
  
"Just hurry," Téa said, finishing her call. She looked down at the field. She could see Exodia Necros. Ryan had the advantage, but for how long? Téa was about to hang up, until she heard another voice on the phone.  
"Why didn't you tell me he had that?" Téa knew it was Genki. He cell phone must be picking up a frequency from another phone or a walkie talkie or something. Then she heard that other voice again.  
"I didn't see it, Genki!" He said. "Nor did I see Contract with Exodia." Téa looked behind Ryan. She saw some kid, shoulder length blue hair, tough muscles. His lip movement matched the words Téa was hearing. Genki and him had a two way radio. Téa looked closer, and saw the mic on their collars. And she knew there had to be an ear piece hidden. "Look, man. It's weak. You can beat him. He's got nothing else good in his hand. Come on, man. You used to be top Rare Hunter besides Odion."  
"So that's it," said Téa, turning her phone off. "Genki's an ex- hunter. Once a hunter, always a hunter. And Rare Hunters never play fair at all. He's been cheating. I knew Ryan couldn't lose to him if Genki was playing legit. I have to warn him." Téa began heading off towards Ryan to warn him that Genki is cheating so this duel will stop, and Ryan will gain back what he has lost. She couldn't shout to him. The rumbling of Exodia Necros's power and the constant cheering near her would had made her not loud enough. Téa didn't even take 3 steps until she bumped into two large men. One bald, one blond.  
"Hey, babe," one chuckled. "Where you off to?"  
  
"You're done for!" laughed Ryan. "Exodia Necros, destroy that bug!" Exodia's fist came crashing down upon the Kuwagata. It let out a painful screech as it was consumed by the dark energy of Exodia's fist. When Exodia pulled his fist back, only small amounts of smoke remain of the Kuwagata.  
  
Ryan: 1400  
Genki: 3900  
  
"Big deal!" laughed Genki. "I lost 100 life points." Genki drew his next card. A lousy Trap Hole that is no good. But he grinned evilly to himself. He placed the card in with his hand, and fanned them out, pretending to observe his cards. Everyone else, including Ryan, could only see the back of his hand. Suddenly, a little metal rod, no bigger than a drinking straw, popped out of his sleeve, holding slightly fanned out cards, hidden by his fanned out hand. Genki took a magic card, while slipping Trap Hole in it's place, and they went back into his sleeve. He's practiced to do this so quick, it's hardily noticeable. A lacky behind Genki held many cards in his hand. If Genki needs a specific few, he places his hand behind his back during his opponent's turn, pops the holder out, and the lacky takes out the old, and replaces with new. Genki always had the right cards because they were given to him during the duel. And he always knew what the opponent had because of the spy. It was so smooth and clever, even Yugi could lose a duel this crooked. Now it was his move. "I play Rageki!" Genki played the magic card he switched with Trap Hole. A massive red lightning bolt came down upon Exodia Necros. "You're Necros is dead..."  
"Fool," laughed Ryan. "You cannot kill what is already dead!"  
"What was that, punk?" The smoke cleared from the bolt that came down. Exodia Necros still stood without even a single scratch. "WHAT?"  
"Exodia is immune to all Magic cards...and don't even try Traps, because they fail as well."  
"Fine," he muttered. "Plan B. I sacrifice Harpie's Brother to summon The Earl of Demise (2000/700)." An ugly zombie pirate with a sword took the place of the Harpie. "You're too stupid Takawa. So Magic and Trap can't hurt him? What about a stronger monster? Earl of Demise, destroy Necros!" Earl of Demise dashed up to Exodia, pulled back his sword to strike him down. He brought down his blade, leaving a red slice in Exodia, that exploded and filled his side of the field with smoke.  
  
Ryan: 1200  
Genki: 3900  
  
"Stronger monsters always win, Takawa. Say good-bye to your Blue- Eyes, just like you did to Exodia Necros."  
"Hey, Genki. Where'd you go?" Ryan said smartly.  
"Idiot! I didn't go anywhere!"  
"Then you and Exodia Necros have something in common!" The smoked cleared, and again, Exodia stood unharmed.  
"THIS IS CRAZY! Immune to Magic! Immune to Trap! And--"  
"Monsters can't destroy him! Again, you cannot kill what is already dead! Exodia Necros is invincible! Now, let's stop your bitching and continue! My move!" Ryan drew his next card. Exodia did have two weaknesses. One, his pieces must remain in the graveyard. And two, his is still prone to monster effects. Knowing Genki, he'll try one specific monster effect. Ryan placed his drawn trap in the holder. "One face down card."  
"Good, now it's my--"  
"I'm not done! Exodia Necros, attack the Earl of Demise!" Exodia pulled his fist back for another strike.  
"Heh! He may be invincible, but you still take damage. Ready for another 200?"  
"No. You ready for 300?"  
"No way!" Necros crushed the Earl under his fist, destroying the creature on contact. It barely stood a chance. "What the hell is this?!?"  
"Nothing much. Just that Exodia Necros gains 500 ATK my every turn (2300/0)."  
  
Ryan: 1200  
Genki: 3600  
  
"Anything else you want to tell me?" Genki growled. He drew a useless card, so he quickly switched it with a monster. "How is he with monster effects? Immune to them as well?"  
"Fortunately for you, he isn't."  
"Heh heh. Good. I play this monster face down and end my turn. Go ahead!"  
"Okay, then. I draw, and Necros gets stronger (2800/0)."  
"Attack me! I dare you!"  
"You think I'm going to fall for that? Last time you wanted that, Serpent Night was destroyed by a Man-Eater Bug (450/600)."  
"Either attack, it flips, destroys Necros, or I flip it my turn and destroy it anyway." Genki laughed.  
"I'll go with the first one, but the other way around. I'll flip it, then attack it! Activate Trap card: Shadow of Eyes!: A trap card appeared with a picture of two feminine eyes. Genki's Man-Eater began materalizing on to the field in attack mode.  
"Hey hey hey! What's up?"  
"Shadow of Eyes places a face down monster face up in attack mode!"  
"Man-Eater, destroy Necros!" Man-Eater leaped towards Exoida, ready to use Fatal Bite to deliver the one hit kill. But the eyes appeared in front of Exodia, stopping Man-Eater in his tracks. "Damn! Forgot. Shadow of Eyes also negates monster effects!"  
"Now the Magic Card Ring of Magnetism on your Bug. All my attacks are directed at it, plus it loses 500 power (0/100)! You're about to take some hefty damage! Exodia, obliterate the bug! Hit his Life Points hard!" Exodia crushed Man-Eater under his fist, also breaking open a fissure that crack all the way over to Genki. He placed his arms up to defend himself, but that didn't stop his Life Point reduction.  
  
Ryan: 1200  
Genki: 800  
  
"Okay, Takawa," said Genki. "I put up with this for too long now. I let you show off your monster's skills, but now it's just pissing me off."  
"You can't destroy it," Ryan barked back very serious. "He's immune to everything! And I'm set to counter your monster effects. Admit it Genki! You lose!" Genki just gave him a look of rage. Then Genki laughed. "What's funny this time?"  
"One thing. I just figured it out. It was so simple! You formed Necros by putting Exodia in your graveyard. If I can't kill what's already dead, then may the dead rest in piece!" Genki switched one of his cards for the victor card. While Ryan attacked Man-Eater, Genki had his lackey place in a special card. "I play the magic card known as Soul Release! I can remove 5 cards from your graveyard from the duel! I remove all of Exodia!"  
"What? NO!" Exodia Necros began to have smoke come off him as his sprite began to fade away. "Exodia, no!" Exodia Necros's body began to turn to stone. Ryan watched in horror. Without Exodia, he's open. He looked in his hand to see his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. His father's card. Ryan had Genki. One more attack. He had a Stop Defense ready for the next card. He was going to finish it. But Genki did it again. Always had the right cards at the right time! Exodia fell to pieces of stone and gravel, then then became gray sand. Ryan looked down at the ground as the sand of Exodia blew away, along with his chance of winning.  
"It's over. I summon Dark Zebra (1800/400). Finish it." Dark Zebra materialized on the field, lowered his head, and rammed Ryan with his horn. Ryan grunted, but didn't move his head up from the ground. He faced the plain truth, no matter how he hated it. No matter how much it hurt.  
He lost.  
  
Ryan: 0  
Genki: 800  
  
Ryan finally fell to his knees. He's lost before to Genki, and faced the pain of losing his best cards. But this wasn't pain of loss. It was agony. "I-I-I had you. So close..."  
"Give me the dragon!" Ryan couldn't move. "Now! Give me the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
"Stop!" shouted Téa, breaking through the crowd. Behind her were both thugs from before, on the ground, holding their groins tightly, groaning in pain. "Ryan, don't give him your dragon!"  
"Sorry, babe. He lost."  
"No he didn't. You cheated, Genki!"  
"He...what?" said Ryan. He went from sulking to surprised.  
"He's been cheating every duel you've faced him in. He has all his cards up his sleeve or being handed to him when you weren't looking. And he had a spy behind you, telling him what was in your hand. Then he'd get a card ready to counter you!"  
"You...you...YOU STUPID--Give back my cards and money, NOW!"  
"Duel's over!" said Genki. "Maybe you should had said something earlier, broad."  
"You're goons held me up," Téa said.  
"Give them back!" Ryan shouted, rushing at Genki. Genki turned serious. Without a single warning, his fist flew straight out into Ryan's face. Ryan fell straight down to the ground, smacking the side of his head against the gravel. Genki picked the Blue-Eyes up from his hand. He pulled from his pocket all the cash and other cards he's won from Ryan. He laughed, placing the Blue-Eyes in with the other. He tossed the roll of money down at Ryan, as Téa helped him up. "Keep the cash. I got your best dragons. Ryan wiped the blood from his mouth, using the rage to hide his sorrow. "Good-bye, Takawa. You're never seeing this card again. I hear a certain Seto Kaiba will pay big bucks for it!"  
"Not so fast," said a voice behind Ryan. Téa knew it, but Ryan didn't seem to regonize the voice. He looked behind him. He knew the face, now. Even though it was different. "You think you've won, but you're dirty tricks only prove you a coward. Thanks for the call, Téa."  
"No problem, Yugi," she told him. Yami Yugi stood in the circle, his coat hanging like a cape. Ryan couldn't believe it was Yugi. The clothes and face was right. But the voice. The height. The eyes. And the lightning streaks through his hair.  
"Calling me a coward?" asked Genki. "I'll beat the hell out of you."  
"Lift a fist at him, and the red cross will need a lot of blood for you when I'm through wit ya!" said Joey standing to the side of the circle.  
"You're not doing it yourself, buddy," said Tristan from the otherside of the circle. Genki looked worried.  
"Genki, I challenge you," said Yugi. "I will win his cards back."  
"I decline." replied Genki without a second thought. "I got what I want! Now piss off."  
"Wuzza matter?" asked Joey in a taunting manner. "Ya scared, aren't ya? You know you won't be able to cheat, so you know you'll lose!"  
"Yugi," coughed Ryan weakly. Yugi looked down upon him. Again, he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Use...use my Exodia Deck to duel him." Yugi nodded and reached down, picking up Ryan's duel disk. "I was inspired to make that deck after I saw you destroy Kaiba with Exodia. Yugi...use Exodia again. You know how..."  
"I will," said Yugi. "And I'm honored that you'd let me use Exodia."  
"Look, if you want to try Takawa's Exodia deck, then that's fine," said Genki. "I've beat it before."  
"Maybe. But, I think I'll add a few cards from my deck into his."  
"Hey! You can't do that."  
"I can. And you should talk."  
"Which reminds me," said Joey. "If I see your lips move, I'm gonna bust'em, ya freakin' spy. And you! Back away from Genki. You ain't slippin' him no cards!"  
"And if I see any 'up the sleeve' action, I'll do something about it, too," said Tristan. "This is going to be legit." The Duel Disk lit up to 4000 LP, and the cards were drawn.  
"I have to win this duel," Yugi thought to himself. "If I don't, Ryan will lose his Blue-Eyes for good. It'll be like losing his dad all over again. I can't lose...I'll do whatever it takes...no matter what the cost..." 


	6. Yugi vs Genki

Author's Note: Damn, it's been a while. Sorry. Well, I can't stop now. I crave these reviews, people. They give me such an awesome sense of completion. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to get to you.

Again, I'm open to deck suggestions. Maybe I'll even use your name as a duelist if I run out of those. I used Genki for crying outloud. Monster Rancher? So E-Mail , and give me your deck list and how the deck works. Strength, weakness...and I'll use it. Can't garuntee you'll win, though. Depends on who you are dueling ;)

-------------------

"I'll beat you so bad, Yugi Moto," laughed Genki. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. Because of you, our leader, Marik, turned into a freaking softy! Thus, the Rare Hunters disbanded. I lost my job. So many rare cards won, and much sold for money. But we always had the support of other hunters. Now, thanks to you, only a few of use remain. The once awesome Marik Ishtar, keeper of Ra, spends his days in the park with his sister. Maybe I can bring him back to his old ways if I take your Dark Magician and that stupid thing around your neck he wanted so bad."

"I doubt it," said Yugi. "I banished the evil inside Marik away. Besides...you'll never get my Puzzle or Dark Magician anyway. I have faith in Ryan's deck."

"Takawa's deck sucks, Moto!"

"How would you know? You've never went up against it fair and square!"

"Ya will, now," said Joey. "Any cheating seen will result in massive head injuries."

"Now, the rules," said Yugi, while shuffling Ryan's deck. "My deck and puzzle are to the winner. And the Blue-Eyes is a prize, too. Therefore, it cannot be used. Should you win, you'll gain not only my deck, but my Puzzle as well. However, when I win, you will give back Ryan's every card that you have taken from him in these illegit duels and never show your face with a Duel Disk again!"

"It's on!" shouted Genki. "Let's DUEL!"

Yugi: 4000  
Genki: 4000

Ryan watched on to the duel as both players drew their cards. He was still in shock of how he didn't see his cheating methods earlier. And the loss of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon just sent him over the edge. However, Genki's fist sent him to the floor. Téa comforted him as much as possible, physically and emotionally. Hugging him and telling him Yugi would get his cards back. But all his losses, even though unfair, had put doubt that Exodia will pull through. Even Necros.

"It'll be okay," Téa told him. He just stared blankly at the duel.

"Exodia can't win..."

"No, don't say that." She turned his face to her's. "Yugi will win."

"I'll make the first move," announced Yugi. He looked into his hand.

"Let's see," he thought to himself. "Luck of the draw has given me Exodia's Left Leg in my hand already. No Sangan. No Witch. But this should help."

"I play this monster face down in defense mode," he announced. "And next, this card face down. And I end my turn."

"Hmmm...do better, Moto!" said Genki. He drew his next card.

"A stupid trap," Genki thought to himself. "Now, watch it become, maybe, Fairy Meteor--" Genki was going to pull his switch-a-roo, until the corner of his eye caught Tristan glaring at him. "Dammit!"

"Call these guys off," Genki ordered. "They're a distraction."

"You mean we're making sure you can't cheat."

"We ain't goin' anywhere," barked Joey. "Now make ya cruddy move."

"FINE!" shouted Genki. "I summon Dark Zebra in attack mode (1800/400). Attack the face down card!" Dark Zebra rammed his head into the face down card, shattering it. The pieces formed a Tomato, which shattered after being formed.

"You've destroyed Mystic Tomato, allowing me to summon a dark monster of 1500 attack or under from the deck in attack mode. And I have selected Witch of the Black Forest.(1100/1200)." Witch of the Black Forest materialized on to the field.

"Oh, here we go!" complained Genki. "You're as bad as Takawa. I don't have to cheat to beat that deck. I know the moves."

"Yes. However, I've added cards from my own deck to this one. It's not quite the same anymore."

"I play a card face down. Let's go, Yugi!" Yugi drew his next card, and formulated the plan of his next move. He had a couple of his own cards in his hand, but none that had use for the moment.

"I'll play the magic card, Dark Hole! It'll suck up every last monster on the field!" A swirling black hole opened up in the sky above the battle. It created a vacuum inside the warehouse. The witch went willingly, but Dark Zebra resisted as much as possible, digging his feet into the ground to save himself. But his efforts were in vain, and the Dark Hole swallowed him up. "Now to activate Witch's effect, and take--"

"Exodia. Just do it!" Yugi took Exodia's head out and placed it in his hand.

"Lastly, I summon a monster. Double Coston (1700/1650), come forth!" Two black smiling 'scooby-doo' ghost appeared on the field, circling each other. "Now! Attack his Life Points directly!" Coston began their assault upon Genki.

"That's not mine," said Ryan to Téa.

"Yugi added some cards to your Exodia deck," Téa told him. "Like I said...he will win."

-------------------

"Mai, let me see!" said Serenity to the door.

"I don't know, Serenity," said Mai from the otherside. "It's just not me."

"Mai, this place closes soon. I just want to see how you look."

"Oh, alright. Hang on." Mai stepped out from the dressing room of the clothing store. "It's weird."

"No way! You look great!"

"Really?" Mai turned around and looked in the mirror to her side. She had on a purple tight sweat shirt, and a purple mini skirt. "Hmm, not bad. I got like a sexy school teacher thing going on here." Serenity giggled. "I like it."

"Wear it later. I bet the guys will like it. Ryan would like it."

"Huh? Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you dating?"

"What? No! I took him for a drink. Anyone who can beat Seto Kaiba deserves one. He told me about his Blue-Eyes, and we talked a bit. That's all."

"Oh...well, do you want to date him?" Mai stopped talking. She just stood in front of the mirror, quiet, silent. Serenity noticed Mai's cheeks turned a bit pink in her reflection. Her silence. Her blushing. "Mai?"

"Attention shoppers," said the PA. "We will be closing in five minutes. Please make your final purchases now."

"That's us," said Mai finally. "I'll change and buy this. I do like it. Do you have what you need?"

"Yup," smiled Serenity.

-------------------

"You're about feel the wrath of Double Coston," grinned Yugi.

"I think not," smirked Genki. "Activate Trap! Negate!"

"Arrrgh!" A transparent wall appeared in front of Genki. Coston tried to strike, but the wall absorbed all of the impact. Genki just laughed as he watched Coston try to break through. But to no avail. Coston finally came back to Yugi's side of the field in exhaustion.

"Nice try, Moto. So these are the monsters of yours. Not impressed."

"You haven't seen my good ones. Make your move."

"With pleasure." Genki drew and grinned a huge grin. "Ha ha ha! Yugi, you're about to start losing. I'm sorry, I forgot. You already started losing the minute you decided to face me! Now face my Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000)!" Genki summoned a massive gorilla, with every exhale spitting out some fire. "He has to attack any turn he's able. Including this one! Berserk Gorilla, attack now! Destroy Coston!" Berserk Gorilla took in a deep breath, exhaling a roar and a fireball at Double Coston.

"Not yet," smirked Yugi. "You forget this face down card. Activate trap: Mask of Weakness!" A mask with a voodoo doll on it launched and clung to Berserk Gorilla's face. "I'm afraid he's not as strong as he was anymore (1300/1000). And to make matters worse for you, he's attacking a stronger creature (1700/1650) that is my Double Coston!"

"Oh, hell, noo--AHHHHH!" shouted Genki as the Coston destroyed the Gorilla in a dark wave like attack. The shards of the defeated monster blew in Genki's face. "Lucky shot."

Yugi: 4000  
Genki: 3600

"Consider yourself lucky, Moto," growled Genki. "I forgot about your face down card. But unfortunately for you, I'm more observante the next time around. I'll play the magic card, Last Will. I can now summon to the field a monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or less." Genki looked through his deck, but didn't have to go far. He picked his card, shuffled, and placed it back in the holder. "Let's see your Coston get through this. Humanoid Slime, in defense mode (800/2000)." A blue gel creature with gold armor appeared to the field, combining his arms to form a shield. "Lastly, one card face down. Make your move, now, Yugi." Yugi looked into his hand.

"Only one Exodia piece so far," he thought to himself. "I have to get more if I want to summon him."

"All right," announced Yugi. He drew his card and smirked. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed. Now I draw two cards."

"Uh uh!" said Genki, taunting him like a bully holding a little kid's lunch from him. "Don't think so! Activate magic card: Jar Robber!" His face down card rose up, with a picture of a goblin stealing the Pot of Greed. "Your Pot of Greed has been rendered unless." Yugi's Pot of Greed card holo-gram exploded into particles. "And to make things better, I get to draw a card. Now what? Ha ha!"

-------------------

Yugi found himself in a strange, yet familiar, area. Everything was blue. The crowd was gone. The creatures and spells were gone. Just standing there was Yugi, Yami next to him with the Duel Disk, and Genki, awaiting his move a few feet away on the opposite side of the field. Yugi goes to this place to talk with Yami mid duel. Outside of this area, time almost stops for him.

"What can we do?" asked Yugi. "He knows Ryan's Exodia moves, and his deck is ready to counter them."

"Calm down," said Yami. "It is true that he knows how to counter us getting Exodia. That's what his deck is for."

"What do we do, then?" he asked.

"I have an idea," Yami said with a smile. "He has a one track mind. So let's give that track a detour." Yami showed Yugi the cards in his hand. Yugi smiled.

"I get ya."

-------------------

"Well, Yugi?" asked Genki. "What now, huh?"

"Yugi zoned out again," muttered Joey. "Snap outta it, buddy."

"Very good move," congradulated Yugi. "You do know how to beat Exodia. But, unfortunately, you cannot beat me."

"How so?" asked Genki with interest. "From the looks of it, you're on the ropes, here."

"You can beat Exodia, but you'll never beat my Dark Magician, Genki."

"Is that so? You're Dark Magician is a weakling compared to some of the monsters I have in this deck. I'll destroy it in seconds!"

"Prove it," said Yugi. "I sacrifice Double Coston to summon my Dark Magician (2500/2100) to the field!" Double Coston exploded into shards. Materializing to the field to take his place was Yugi's signature card. Dark Magician.

"Hey! You need two monsters to sacrifice for Dark Magician."

"Do your homework," said Ryan, from behind Yugi. He finally stood up, Téa standing with him. "If summoning a DARK-element monster, Double Coston can count as two sacrifices. Hence his name."

"Heh. How's you face?"

"Tch. You can pound it all day and I'll still look better than you."

"Ow, burn!" laughed Joey.

"You said you can defeat my Magician in seconds," recalled Yugi. "Now it's time to see if you're not just all talk. Dark Magician, attack Humanoid Slime!" Dark Magician pointed his staff at Humanoid Slime, and the battlefield color went negative. Humanoid Slime didn't last long at all. "I end. Put up or shut up time, Genki."

-------------------

Kaiba looked at Obelisk in his hand, while sitting in his office chair. Once again, the power of a god was in his hand. One of the most feared monsters in the game at his command. First he lost it to Yugi. Then to that Biker gang with the soul trapping cards. Then given back to Ishizu. Now, in his hand once again. "I'll teach Takawa to embarass me at my own game. His dragon will be mine."

-------------------

"Hey, Mai," asked Serenity, driving through the night. "Mai, you never answered my question."

"And what one was that?" she asked all smug. Then she laughed.

"Do you want to date Ryan Takawa?" Mai stopped laughing and began blushing again. "What's the matter?"

"Serenity, it's one of those personal things. Sure, he's nice and he owns rare cards. But he's only that."

"So, just a friend, then?"

"Yes." Serenity smiled and stayed quiet the rest of the ride. But Mai's thoughts went on.

"That's not true," thought Mai. "He is nice, and he's also cute and sweet. I've been looking for a guy like that for a long time. He even duels like a champ. But, then there's Joey. Joey's been at my side since Duelist Kingdom. He even fought the Evil Marik to save me. I have developed feelings for him, too. Sometimes, it sucks to be a girl. I wonder if he's thinking of me right now."

-------------------

He wasn't...yet. Ryan watched on as Yugi prepared for Genki's move. Genki drew and looked into his hand. He grinned and nodded. "This'll do," he said. "Okay, Yugi. Ready for this number?" Yugi nodded. "I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode (1500/1200)." Twin-Headed Behemoth materialized to the field. A nasty two headed monster with long necks. "That'll do it! Go ahead, Moto."

Yugi drew his card and smiled. "I was hoping for this," he muttered to himself.

"Go get'em, Yuge!" cheered Joey.

"I play this card face down." A face down magic/trap materialized. "Dark Magician, attack his Behemoth!" Dark Magician leaped over to Genki's side of the field, impaling the behemoth with his staff, and releasing his Dark Magic Attack inside it, having it explode into shards. Unlike the other creatures, the shards didn't fade away. They just floated around.

"What's this?" asked Ryan.

"Twin-Headed Behemoth has an effect," Téa told him. Dark Magician hopped back to Yugi's side. Yugi ended. Genki grinned.

"Twin-Headed Behemoth, return to life!" Genki commanded. The shards reformed the monster, without a scratch. There's two downsides to this effect. One, it's only used once a duel. And two, the Behemoth is not as strong as before (1000/1000). Genki drew his next card, but he didn't care. He had his move planned. "I play the magic card Cost Down!"

"I have a bad feeling about this one," said Tristan. A card with a picture of two level stars with swords in them. "All monsters in my hand now have two less level stars. Now I can do this! I sacrifice Twin-Headed Behemoth!" Twin-Headed Behemoth burst into particles. "I picked this one off some poor sap...like Takawa. I summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!" Genki summoned a gaint blue sea serpent, with a horn and razor sharp teeth. It roared and growled at Yugi.

"No," said Yugi. "It's stronger than my Magician (2600/1500)!"

"That's right!" Genki laughed. "Okay, so it took more than seconds. It's still defeated! Daedalus, attack Dark Magician!" Daedalus wrapped itself around Dark Magician, squeezing the life out of Dark Magician. Dark Magician struggled to stay alive.

"I'm not stupid!" said Yugi.

"Could have fooled me," Genki laughed.

"Activate magic card!"

"Too late!" Dark Magician burst into particles all over, with Deadalus still in the wrapped position. "I did it! Ha ha ha! You're magician is destroyed!"

"Destroyed...or sacrificed?"

"Huh?" The particles went back to where the Dark Magician was, giving off a bright light. The light was very bright, and Genki couldn't see. "What is this?" The warehouse shook as Deadalus was just obliterated in a massive explosion of light. When the light died away, and the smoke cleared, a figure could be seen on the battlefield. "What was that? Where's my Daedalus?"

"Gone!" said Yugi. "I activated my magic card: Dedication through Light and Darkness! By sacrificing Dark Magician, my new monster takes his place. Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)." The monster finally appeared, though with a different name, this creature was basically Yugi's Magician of Black Chaos, in appearance and power.

Yugi: 4000  
Genki: 3400

"This is impossible," growled Genki. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot!"

"Good," grinned Yugi.

(Music: Static X - The Only)

"You're going down, Genki!" Ryan told him with a smirk. Yugi was dueling physically and mentally. But Ryan was dueling spiritually. "Make your move. You can't stop Yugi."

"I'll play another Last Will," announced Genki with a bead of sweat. "And summon Millenium Shield (0/3000) in defense mode." A shield appeared with the Millenium Symbol on it. "Let's see your Magician break that!" Yugi drew his next card. His hand was good. The plan was perfect. He just had to keep this up a little longer.

"I'll play these two cards face down, and this monster face down, too. I end."

"Yeah. Thought so. My move!" Genki drew his card. He looked at his hand carefully, comtemplating what to do. Yugi could have a Snake Fang lying in wait for all he knew. That'll weaken his Shield and Dark Magician of Chaos can destroy it no problem. Ryan stepped up, standing next to Yugi. Yugi smiled at him.

"Your deck has done excellent," Yugi told him.

"Your cards have been doing all the work," Ryan replied.

"My magicians are not meant to beat him," Yugi explained.

"Huh?" Ryan was completely confused.

"You'll understand after this next move."

"Yugi, it's time to defeat your freakin' spellcaster," announced Genki. "I play this Magic card: Tribute to the Doomed!" A card with a picture of a person being mummified by another mummy stood up on the field. "Now, I discard this piece of crap, and..." He placed a card into the graveyard. "Your Magician's dead, Yugi!" Bandages flew from the card towards Yugi's Magician. Suddenly, Ryan felt this tingle...in his left eye. He rubbed eye, but the tingling remained. Confused, he looked to Yugi. That's when he saw something very, very strange. A trap card on Yugi's head. Transparent, and floating there. It had a picture of a fairy, hugging the top of a giant mirror. It then faded away. "Now what, Yugi?"

"I activate my trap card. Fairy's Hand Mirror!" announced Yugi, making one of the face down cards stand up. Ryan's face was in shock. It was the same card he just saw on Yugi's head. "This card will take your Tribute to the Doomed's effect." The mirror absorbed all the bandages being shot at Yugi, sucking them into the portal the glass created. "Now, I'll redirect it at another monster."

"No! Not my shield!" begged Genki.

"Wrong."

"What?"

"Fairy Hand Mirror, redirect the attack on my face down card!"

"Yugi, you snapped."

"I don't think so," chuckled Joey. "I think you're about to get yours." The bandages shot and attacked Yugi's card. They wrapped around the materializing monster. The three-eyed furball himself, Sangan. Sangan was mummified and pulled into the shadows by a demon's hand that came from the floor.

"Now, with him gone, I can draw an Exodia piece," Yugi explained. Yugi searched his deck for Exodia's right arm, took it out, and placed it in his hand. Yugi shuffled.

"This shuffle is all up to luck and fate. Heart of the cards, be with me. Be with Ryan." Yugi placed the deck back in the Duel Disk.

"For my last move, I activate Jar of Greed, enabling to draw now." Yugi drew his card.

"Nice try, Moto," laughed Genki. "But Exodia won't save you."

"Actually, he will," grinned Yugi. Yugi turned his hand to reveal the truth to Genki. All five Exodia pieces. Genki's eyes lite up in fear and sweat dripped down from his head.

"No...no no no! HOW?!?"

"Simple," said Yugi. "You could had easily stopped this from happening. I drew Exodia with luck and the heart of the cards. But even though Sangan and Witch gave me two, the others were luck. You could had easily used a Drop Off or Card Destruction, and I would have been done. But you decided to concentrate on my Dark Magician instead. You forgot all about Exodia, didn't you?"

"I-I-I...y-y-you...NO!" Yugi placed all five pieces on the duel disk.

"Ryan, the honor is yours." Ryan nodded, stepping in front of Yugi. Wind picked up and the ground vibrated.

"EXODIA, COME FORTH!" he summoned. The pentagram with the pieces appeared behind Yugi. The pentagram sucked in the pieces. The vibrations in the ground got bigger as Exodia stepped out from his prison, chains breaking from the cuffs that bind him. He charged up his blast in both hands. "Exodia, I command you..." Genki's eyes slammed shut. "OBLITERATE GENKI, NOW!" Exodia fired his blast from his one hand, destroying the Millennium Shield without even trying. Genki was engulfed inside the blast. The blast blew his hair back and forced a painful cry from his mouth. The blast knocked him backwards, and caused some cards to fall out of his front pocket. The blast died down, and Exodia faded away seconds later. "I win." Joey walked over and collected the cards. He fanned them out, taking a look at them. He walked over towards Ryan.

"Let's see," he said. "Tri-Horn, Serpent Night, Ryu-Ran. These look like yours. Hey, you gotta Red-Eyes Black Dragon, too?" Ryan scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"That wasn't an easy win to get that card," Ryan said. Joey nodded, and handed him his cards back. Ryan held them to his chest. "I'll never lose you guys again. I promise." He fanned them out to look at them. A gasp left his mouth, directing his eyes straight to Genki in an angry glare. "Give it up, Genki!" Genki climbed to his feet, glaring back at Ryan. He reached into his shirt pocket, taking out one card. Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He showed it Ryan. "You lost. That card is no longer yours." Genki clenched his teeth and growled.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE IT," Genki shouted, holding the card above his head with both hands. "I SURE AS HELL WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT! I'LL TEAR IT TO PIECES!"

"No!" shouted Ryan.

"Don't!" ordered Yugi. Genki laughed.

"Say goodbye to it," said Genki. Ryan's heart beat and beat and beat. His card was going to be torn. Suddenly, this calm rage filled his mind. It was a different emotion. One Ryan never experienced, but liked. It was almost an instinct that he let go.

"I won't let him," he thought to himself. He placed his hand out and looked sharply at Genki. Genki stopped laughing as his body became covered in a yellow aura. His laughing shifted to grunting.

"What...What is going on?" Genki said in fear. "I can't move." Ryan walked over to Genki. His face was different. It was so...so...evil. He snatched the card from Genki's hands, holding his creature in his hands. His Blue-Eyes White Dragon was back into his possesion.

"What's going on is I have my card back," laughed Ryan. Yugi looked horrified, as did Téa. Joey and Tristan looked confused.

"Um, Yugi?" asked Joey. "Are you doing that?"

"I wish I was," said Yugi. Ryan took a few steps from Genki. Yugi was shocked to see something too unbelievable. Even for him. The Millennium Symbol appeared on Ryan's forehead. Ryan whipped around, turning to Genki.

"This is for all the trouble you caused me," he told him. "Sweet dreams...in the darkness. MIND CRUSH!" The aura turned Genki's body negative, like in a photo-negative. He screamed in pain as small electrical surges shocked his frozen body. The aura broke, leaving his lifeless body to fall to the ground. The on-lookers all stood frozen. Ryan looked to Genki's lackies, with an evil grin and bright white eyes. "Next?"

"Let's get out of here!" one of them said. At that time, everyone began pouring out of the warehouse into the alley, shouting or screaming.

-------------------

"Mai, are we going to be late?" asked Serenity.

"Maybe by a few minutes, but--AARRRGGHHHH!!" Mai slammed on the breaks as about 15 kids came running out from an alley, across the street. One ran into the side of her front. She gave him a nasty glare. "Watch where you're going, creep. I just had this waxed two days ago!"

"That kid is a monster! Run!"

"Monster?" He ran across the road with his buddies. Mai parked on the side of the street. "A monster?" She climbed out as did Serenity.

-------------------

Ryan stood there, motionless. Genki was still out cold on the ground. Everyone was behind Ryan, afraid to approach him. "Yami," asked the transparent Yugi next to Yami. "Wasn't that...the move we used a couple of times on guys like Kaiba and Panik?" Yami nodded. Ryan's body shivered, then he too lifeless fell to the ground.

"Oh, no," said Téa. Yugi and Joey snapped into movement, like track racers after the gunshot to go. Joey and Yugi (who was now regular as Yami's spirit was back in the puzzle) helped Ryan up.

"Yo, man," said Joey. "Ya okay?"

"I think," said Ryan, normal.

"What's going on?" asked Mai as her and Serenity arrived at the scene.

"Mai," said Téa.

"Some kids almost got run over, yelling about a monster."

"I'll tell you later."

"Ryan, are you sure you're okay?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't know what that was. It was like a whole different personality. I'm worried, Yugi."

"It's okay," he told him.

"No, it's not," Ryan replied. He stood to his feet, looking at Yugi, Joey, and everyone else. "Yugi, I'm worried, because...though I've never heard of it before..." The next seven words took everyone by complete shock, and opened a new mystery about our fellow duelist. "...I know what the Shadow Realm is."

To be continued...

End Note: I have a good next chapter. But a deck will move it along faster.


	7. Radium

Author Note: I hate 's stupid thing where they automatically take out the paragraph indents and double space everything. It really pisses me off. Because when I think I'm done, I have to edit it on so no one gets confused and/or lost. Okay, anyway. The next chapter. I'm sure the last chapter left you in question. And that's what I'm going for. Again, thank you, Reviewers. College sucks, and I'm glad you're all patient.

Quick note to Mercenary Pen....um, I dunno how to respond to your review. I guess, "thanks," but you tried to make me look dumb, I think. I know Back Up Soldier doesn't work on Exodia's head, and have mentioned it in the story before, so read harder. Also, no, I know my cards and my card sources, so I don't need you to tell me. Thanks anyway. And finally, I asked for Deck Suggestions, not "what cards you want to see." You can't just throw cards names at me and say, "put them in." And even so, I asked for them in E-mail. Besides those things, thank you for the review.

Quick note to HZ: Read the U.S. RULES OF LAST WILL. I don't know how the Jap card works, but that is exactly how that card works in the U.S.A. :)

Here we go...

- - - - - - - - - -

Four days have past. Four days since that night. Genki woke up two days later, but refuses to touch his cards or Duel Disk after that night. He won't even leave his house for too long, especially when it begins to get darker outside. As for Ryan...he, too, will not leave his house. Everyday since, Yugi or one of the others have went to his house to visit. But Ryan's mother always answered the door, shaking her head sadly, telling them he doesn't want to leave his house or have visitors. Joey and Tristan couldn't get him to come out. Nor could Mai and Serenity. Even Yugi (and Yami) couldn't get Ryan to show his exsistance. These thoughts traveled through the head of Téa Gardener, as she was about a block and a half away from Ryan's house. Though the others didn't have much luck, maybe she could.

Arriving at his house, she walked up the four step stoop to his home, and gently knocked on the green door. She heard movement inside, coming towards the door. The door opened, revealing Ryan's mother. She didn't look too thrilled. Téa just looked at her. "Is Ryan home?" she asked. His mother just shook her head.

"He doesn't want company," she replied nicely. "I'm sorry. Are you one of his friends, too?" She nodded.

"Téa," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry, he...he feels down and out...he found that boy with Yugi and the others. And that boy was in a coma. Ryan feels like it's his fault."

"It's not," she told her.

"I know, but he won't believe that. I'm sorry, again. Maybe another day." She closed the door. Téa stood there a few more minutes, then walked off the stoop and back down the street.

Ryan watched her from his window. He had such a sad look on his face. He wasn't crying, but his expression showed he was close. "I'm sorry, Téa," he said to her, even though she couldn't hear him. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt Yugi. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Mai, Joey, Tristan, Serenity...they are better off not around me." Ryan thought back to that night. He was awake the whole time. He remembers it clearly.

"This is for all the trouble you caused me," he told Genki's helpless, frozen body, filled with fear. "Sweet dreams...in the darkness. MIND CRUSH!" It was a horrible memory. He did it. He knew how to use an ability called Mind Crush. He knew that ability came from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He knew...he sent Genki's mind temporarily into the Shadow Realm. What? Why? What was this evil that flowed through him? Why did he do something he regretted seconds later? And more importantly, he knew how...but how did he know how?

Taking Ryan by complete surprise was his cell phone ringing across the room. What was surprising is no one knew his cell number yet. He hadn't given it out to anyone, but had used it to call Téa once. Perhaps it was her, and she got his number by her cell phone's caller ID. He walked over, still dumbfounded of who it was. He opened his phone, looking at the screen. It read: Unknown Caller. Ryan, in wonder, picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I know all about you, Ryan Takawa," said a female's voice over the phone. "I know what Seto Kaiba has in store for you, and I know how to help you."

"Look, lady. I've had a tough week, and--"

"I know why you put that young man in his coma..."

"This isn't funny anymore."

"I know about your dream." Ryan's eyes became as big as dinner plates. "I know what is on that tablet. It holds the secret of your past life."

"What's on the tablet? What are they whorshipping? And how do I stop Seto Kaiba?"

"I cannot tell you. You must find out for yourself. Once you learn the answer, I will contact you."

"How will you know?"

"Because I have already forseen it...I leave you with one hint. The answer lies....in Radium." The phone clicked, followed by a dial tone. He clicked the end button. Who was this woman? How did she know about the dream? Only Yugi knew, but Yugi swore he wouldn't tell anyone. After that night of Yugi getting Blue-Eyes back, Ryan knows he trusts him. So how did she know?

- - - - - - - - - -

Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan sat around a table with an umbrella outside a café. Joey and Yugi sipped a latté, while Téa had a large glass of juice. Tristan read a Dueling Magazine. Téa looked down and out. Yugi and Joey didn't speak much either. Tristan broke the silence.

"Hey guys," he said. "Check this out! Pegasus is holding a contest. One of those send-a-postcard things."

"What's the prize?" asked Yugi.

"You're not gonna believe it," he said. "It's an exact copy of his deck."

"Wow," said Joey. "Hey, I'll enter that contest. You get all dem toons. And next to Gods and dem Sleeping Dragons, Toons are probably the most powerful cards in the game."

"Not to mention Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Restrict," chimed in Yugi. Téa stayed quiet. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" she said, snapping back to reality. "Oh, uh...yeah, that contest sounds awesome." They all looked at her. Téa let out a sigh. "I'm worried about him."

"We all are," added Joey. "He'll be okay. He just has to get over this."

"You mean come out from hiding," said a voice. Yugi and the others looked over to see Seto walking up to their table in his blue coat and purple button up shirt. "Takawa's Duel Disk hasn't been activated in quite a bit. Last recording was he used Dark Magician and Dark Magician of Choas as his main cards. His doesn't own those cards. But you do, Yugi."

"What you gettin' at?" asked Joey.

"What I'm getting at is that Takawa lost a duel, and had to get Yugi here to win his cards back. After that, he knew he'd never be able to face me and win. So he's quit and gone into hidding. How pathetic of him! Someone like him doesn't deserve to have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"You stop it!" ordered Téa. She stood up, almost knocking her chair over. She put her finger right in his face. Kaiba's glare hadn't changed. "Genki was a cheater! Even you would had lost to him! And Yugi won with Ryan's deck. Yugi just added a few of his cards into the game! The only reason he hasn't come out of his house these past few day is...." Téa stopped talking. But Kaiba seemed intriqued.

"Is what?" he asked, still glaring, and still a cold tone to his voice. Téa sat back down. She had said too much. "Thought so." He turned around and walked away. "If you see Takawa, tell him I'll duel him again, once he's sucked up the courage."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Radium...radium..." Ryan flipped through the pages of science books in his local library. The first time in days he left his house. He couldn't find anything about this radioactvie material that related to Duel Monsters or his dream. "Nothing...dammit!"

"Quiet, sir," said the librarian, passing by.

"Sorry, sorry," he told her, frustrated. He closed the book and rested his head in his hands. "I can't believe this. My past is radioactive? No, that's stupid. But what else does it mean?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Closing time. Ryan left the library, feeling a chill from the cold night wind that brushed past his body. He walked down the stoop, onto the sidewalk. He wanted to go straight home. He didn't take his Duel Disk with him, or his cards. Like Genki, he hasn't touch them. He's cut off all contact with anything related to Duel Monsters. He refuses to play it again. "What does Radium have to do with it?"

"Hey, kid," said a voice nearby. Ryan looked to his left in the nearby alley way. He didn't like what he saw. "Remember me, you little prick?" Ryan knew.

"Yeah," he said. "That punk who's Michizure I won."

"My name is Derek, little novice."

"Whatever. You're still a punk."

"I'd had beaten you bloody if it weren't for that Blue-Eyes of yours! I want my card and that card now!" Ryan scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. Look, I gave up dueling, so--"

"Who said I was going to duel you?" He began approaching him slowly. Ryan stepped back. He only took a few steps until he bumped into an object. He whipped around to see three other gang members. They chuckled and pushed him into Derek. Derek grabbed Ryan by the shoulder parts of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. Ryan felt a rush of fear go through him. "Remember that whole brains over brawn speech you gave me at the arcade? Well, maybe you are smarter than me. But I can still beat you up!" With that, he threw Ryan into the alley into the trash cans. He toppled them over, causing a loud crash in his wake. Derek laughed. "Hand over the cards. A weakling like you doesn't deserve them. They don't belong to a loser!" Upon that word, Ryan felt a strange feeling. This anger rushed through him, and quickly turned into an...ego of some sorts. He stood up from the trash and brushed himself off. He grinned evilly at Derek and the others. "Look at the loser. He can still stand up."

"Loser?" asked Ryan. "I'm the loser? You're the loser because you can't even hit me. Not even once."

"I can't? Heh heh heh." Derek walked over to Ryan. Ryan stood, not moving. Arms crossed across his chest. Derek kissed his fist and pulled it back. "This is going to hurt real bad!" He launched his fist at Ryan. His buddies cheered him on.

"Don't think so..." Derek's fist stopped centimeters from Ryan's face. Derek tried to punch, but he found nothing working.

"Dude, hit him!" one of the guys shouted.

"I'm afraid that's no longer possible," said Ryan. He walked around Derek. Ryan had the Millennium Symbol on his head. They looked in his right hand. They saw his fist clenched, but was holding nothing. But one time, there was this yellow flash. Like he, for a split second, was holding a rod of some sort. Derek turned around. His eyes were blank, and he had a Millennium Symbol on his head, too. "Derek, get them out of my sight." Derek picked up a trash can and launched it at the middle member, knocking him to the ground. The others watched the trash can smack their friend into the concrete. When the looked back, Derek had already ran up to them. He socked another in the head, and then threw him into the last one. Ryan stepped out from the alley. "I suggest you leave, unless you three want more..." Without a second thought, they painfully stood up, limping away. Ryan waited until they were out of sight. He turned to Derek and snapped his fingers. Derek blinked, but the symbol remained on his head.

"What just happened," he asked.

"Quiet," ordered Ryan. "I allowed you to talk, but your body is still under my control."

"What?"

"Yeah, mind over matter, or brains over brawn. However you want to put it. It still triumphs. Because with the brain, you control the brawn!" Derek let loose a heavy, full fisted punch, right to his own face. It left a red mark, along with some blood on his lip. "How can you beat me up? You can't even hit me!" Another punch smacking Derek's own face. "What? Having trouble hitting me? Stop beating yourself up over it! Ha ha ha!" Another shot into Derek's face, and one to his gut, followed quickly by an uppercut. Derek started breathing heavy, as his face was smeared with blood. Ryan walked over and took his deck box from his belt. "Done already? I barely felt the wind off your swings. No brawn. No brain." He opened his deck box. "You're nothing." He dumped Derek's cards all over him. "You're just a punk."

"No more," he plead. Ryan's grin grew wider.

"Guess I made the mistake of letting you talk. Maybe a mind trip to the Shadow Realm will make you learn!"

"NO!" Ryan held his hand out. But a sudden thought rushed through his head.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself mentally. "I have to stop. He's had enough." Ryan lowered his hand. He glared angry at Derek. He sent him a mental note. "If I ever catch you flexing your muscles again, you'll spend your time surrounded in a world of eternal darkness! Get me?" He nodded. Ryan turned around and walked away. Derek regained control of his body soon after. He wasted no time running away after fearfully picking up his cards.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ryan walked up to the stoop of his house, opening the door. The wonderful scent of pizza quickly filled the air, forcing a smile upon him. The first one in days. "Oh, honey," said his mom, happy. "You're smiling."

"I love pizza, mom. You make it better than any fast food place."

"How was the library?"

"Okay. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Someone stopped by for you about three hours or so ago."

"Yugi, Joey, Téa...?"

"No, someone else."

"What'd he look like?"

"Tall. Brown hair in the style like Joey's. Carrying a suitcase. He didn't look happy." Ryan knew exactly who that was. It didn't take him long to guess at all.

"What'd he want?"

"He asked if you were home. I told him no, so he wrote this note for me to give to you." She walked over to the counter and grabbed the note, handing it to Ryan. "Here you go. Go wash up. Dinner will be ready soon." He walked upstairs, unfolding the note. It read:

"Takawa,

I guess you decided to duck out while I was around. Afraid to face me? Come out of hiding and show me what you have, or do you need Yugi to fight your battles for you? I'll be waiting in the park in three days. If you don't show, then you prove you don't deserve a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Duel me if you dare. Oh, and by the way. Nice mom. I wonder if she is aware her son is a cowaring loser!

From the desk of Seto Kaiba, Kaiba Corp Industries."

Ryan crumpled the note with one hand. "Three days, Kaiba?" he asked the crumpled note in his hand. "I accept. And this time, when I win, you'll admit my superiority...or pay for it with your soul." Ryan chuckled to himself as the Millennium Symbol on his head glow brightly.

To be continued...


	8. Pest Problem

Author Notes: Well glad to see I'm still liked :)

Hey, Pen. We're cool, dude. No harm done. Oh, and send me that chaos/dimension deck, and I'll use a character and name him after you.

Anyway, on with the next chapter. Believe it or not, I started this before Pen wrote his review, and he gave it away.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Yugi," shouted Joey. "What do you think of that last combo, huh?"

"Not bad," said Yugi, normal. Yami decided to sit this game out, since it was only for fun. "But I think I have a plan. I sacrifice Double Coston for Dark Magician."

"Aw, no!"

"And I'll add Book of Spells, to increase his power by 300 (2800/2400). Destroy Joey's Red-Eyes, and win the duel!" Dark Magician charged a Dark Magic attack and blasted Red-Eyes away. "I win."

"Aw, nuts," said Joey.

Joey: 0  
Yugi: 600

"Good game, Joey. Almost had me! At least you know that combo works real well."

"Yeah. An idiot like Rex or Weevil would have had no way to counter it," Joey looked at his watch. "Aw, shoot. Serenity's going to be over in about fifteen minutes. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"It sure is nice to see Serenity back in town," Tristan chimed in.

"Yeah, it is."

"I was talking to myself."

"Watch it," said Joey with a sharp glare. He headed home to meet up with her. "I'll meet you guys back here in an hour!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Almost done," said Ryan, up in his room. He added another card and took another out. He fanned out his deck. "Perfect. This will be an unstoppable deck. Now, the cherry on the sundae." Ryan placed his Blue-Eyes White Dragon into the deck and closed it up and placed it in his deck box. "This should do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's why bras are so uncomfortable," Téa finished saying. Yugi and Tristan just looked on, bug-eyed and with big sweat drops on the side of their heads. Even Yami had one.

"Um, Téa," said Yugi. "When I ask how your day is going, I simple 'okay' or 'crumby' would had been fine."

"I'll never look at a girl's chest again," said Tristan. "Which comes out to about 2 days."

"Uh, hey guys," said Joey's voice. They all turned to Téa's right, Tristan's left, to see Joey. Joey stood there with green pants and a pink T-shirt. He blushed and looked at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Serenity stepped out from behind him. Pink t-shirt and green shorts.

"Isn't it great, guys?" asked Serenity, smiling. "Now we look like twins!"

"Yeah, awesome," said Tristan, trying to hold back his laugh.

"Looks great," said Téa, also holding back her laughter.

"I...like...it..." said Yugi, shaking because he didn't want to laugh.

"I thought you would," said Serenity. She looked over two buildings down to a clothing shop. The word SALE was in the window. Girls and sales. Mouse and cheese. "Oooh! Be back later!" She dashed off to the store. Joey glared back to his friends still trying not to laugh.

"One giggle and I'm never speaking to youse guys again," said Joey.

"You promise?" chuckled Tristan. Joey growled.

"You want to make something of it, Tristan?"

"No thanks. I don't fight girls. Ahahahahahahaha!"

"That's it!" Joey put the still laughing Tristan in a headlock. He squeezed, but Tristan kept laughing. Yugi and Téa began laughing as well.

"You guys laughing," said a voice. Calm and quiet. "I missed that. It feels like forever since I heard it." They all turned around to see Ryan. He stood their with a pair of dark green cargos, black t-shirt, and a tan vest, along with a cool pair of Matrix looking sunglasses. On his belt hung his deck box. He removed his shades and smiled at them. "Hey."

"Ryan!" shouted Téa.

"Ryan's back!" shouted Yugi.

"All right!" added Joey. He walked up the rest of the way to them and sat down. Téa put her hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"Summer air smells good," he said, relaxing.

"How ya been?" asked Joey.

"I've been-Joey, nice shirt. Lose a bet?"

"Yeah yeah. Get on with it."

"I've been okay. I gathered myself. I still don't know what got into me, but last night, it got into me again. But I was able to control it towards the end. I don't know what it is. It's me, but I'm blinded by rage that quickly turns into power and a strong ego. And this power...oh, I don't know what it is, but I know how to use it."

"Is it under control?" asked Tristan.

"For the moment, so there is no worry."

"Ryan, we have bad news," said Yugi. "Kaiba..."

"...has challenged me to a rematch. I know. He came by when I wasn't home and wrote me a note. He wants a duel in three days. So I came up with a new deck."

"What kind of deck?"

"All fiends, circling around a specific card. I play it right, his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, fused or not, will fall to their knees. There's only one dragon in my new deck."

"Blue-Eyes, right?" asked Joey.

"Yup. I want to try it, so I need a test duel."

"Want to try with me?" asked Yugi. "I just played a game with Joey a little while ago, so I'm pumped."

"A deck of fiends are nothing compared to my deck," said a voice two tables down. This whiny voice with a bit of a rasp is a pain to everyone's ears. He turned around to face Ryan and the others. "I'm sorry, but I just sat down and overheard you talking about a new deck, Ryan Takawa. Your name spread fast after that defeat of Kaiba some time ago. I've been meaning to test my skills against you. And with a deck just made, now is the best time for me to squish you like the bug you are."

"You?" asked Tristan. "Don't you ever get tired of your bug puns, Weevil Underwood?"

"About as much as I am beating low-level duelist such as yourself!"

"Uh, hello," said Joey. "Duelist Kingdom right a bell? Battle City perhaps, where I kicked your butt! Even with the Seal of Orichalcos, you sucked."

"Don't mention the Orichalcos," ordered Weevil. "Rex and I both agreed that was a mistake. But I don't need that thanks to the new and improved insect deck. Ryan Takawa, I challenge you to a duel. Winner takes all"

"Don't start," said Joey. "He's not in da mood ta duel a short-stack like yourself. So why don't you take your bugs, turn'em sideways, and stick'em up your- -"

"I accept," said Ryan.

"Huh? You sure?"

"Just a friendly game. I accept, Weevil."

"Heh. You may think no bets. But once I defeat the kid who defeated Kaiba and take his dragon, I'll regain the name I made for myself back before Duelist Kingdom." Ryan got up as did Weevil. Weevil put on his green trenchcoat and pushed his glasses up. They moved into the closed down street, due to the construction three blocks up. Passer-byers began to stop and look. One kid even shouted "look! That Takawa kid is dueling Weevil!" A crowd soon drew as Ryan and Weevil activated their Duel Disk Systems. They both drew card and glare one another down.

"Ready?" Ryan asked.

"To eliminate a pest problem I am," replied Weevil.

Kaiba sat in his office chair, writing memos and making business calls. "That's right, you heard me," Seto yelled into the phone. "Battle City 2! I want to hold another one. Now make it happen." He hung up. "This is perfect. Once I take Takawa's dragon, he'll want to duel me again to get it back. Won't he be dissapointed to learn he'll have to duel through tons of competitors to get to me. And without his dragon, he'll be crushed in no time. He'll pay for defeating me. And then, Yugi. You may have beaten me last Battle City, but I won't lose this one! I'll make you squirm, just like I will Takawa."

"Go ahead and take first move, Ryan," said Weevil. "Watch as I eat away at your monsters like maggots on a corpse."

"Thank you for that visual," said Tristan, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm gonna cancel that burger I just ordered," added Joey. Ryan fanned out his hand. He nodded and took a card.

"I'll play this. I summon Opticlops in attack mode (1800/1700)." Opticlops was a beefed-up red monster with one eye and a horn on his forhead. "Next, I play this card face down! Go ahead!"

"A bit foolish," said Weevil. "Now, watch! I will play this monster face-down and end my turn."

"Let's see." Ryan drew his next card. "Good. This should help. I play this monster face down, and I attack with Opticlops! Attack the face-down monster!" Opticlops gashed the face-down card in half with one mighty swing. The card reformed as a lady bug with four black stars on it's back. Each star started to become green. "What'd I do?"

"That was my 4-Starred Lady Bug of Doom! Now it will blow up on your side of the field and kill any level four monsters you have there." All stars were lit up, as the Lady Bug exploded in a burst of green smoke. Opticlops inhaled the smoke, bringing it to its knees, then to the graveyard.

"Okay, bad move," Ryan admitted to himself. "Okay, Weevil. Your move."

"About time," he laughed. He drew his next card. "Excellent. Just what I was hoping for. First I activate the magic card Insect Barrier. Now none of your bugs can attack me."

"Very useful on a deck full of fiends and one dragon."

"Careful," warned Yugi.

"Yeah," added Joey. "If your monsters aren't bugs, Weevil will make them into bugs."

"I'd love to see that," said Ryan.

"Is that so?" added Weevil. "Well then, I'll place this card face down, and summon a monster known as Girochin Kuwagata (1700/1000)." A purple humanoid kuwagata appeared on the field. "Kuwagata, get rid of that face down monster!" The bug slashed into the card with its giant vicegrip pincers. Appearing on the field was a bloby, colorful sphere. "What was that?"

"It's called Giant Germ (1000/100), and by killing it, you lose 500 life points." The germ exploded, senting goo and smoke directly at Weevil.

"Ooooh, yuck. I just showered five days ago!"

Ryan: 4000  
Weevil: 3500

"That's not all! Now I can summon any other Giant Germs from my deck to the field! Giant Germ, reappear!" The Germ reappeared to the field. "Now multiply" Giant Germ preformed cell division, spliting itself into two.

"Two more Germs in wait, huh? Clever. But this duel will be mine. I end my turn."

"My move." Ryan drew his card. "Good. I sacrifice one of my Germs to summon Lesser Fiend (2100/1000)." Lesser Fiend was a cross between a hair-less bear and Goro from Mortal Kombat. "Now, I'll place the other Germ in defense mode. Next, let's play my face down card, Nobleman of Extermination. This will destroy one face down magic or trap card on your side of the field. And to make it worse, any trap of the same name is removed from both our decks. Weevil Underwood, I know you have a DNA Surgery lying in wait for me there!"

"How did you know?" asked Weevil in a terrified manner.

"Because there is only two ways to make all my monsters bugs. Paracide Parasite and DNA Surgery. And knowing you, you want me to attack so you can make my fiends into bugs. Nice try." A stout, armored soldier appeared from the magic card with a big sword. "Nobleman of Extermination, destroy that face down card!" The nobleman dashed up and sliced the card down the middle, and then vanished.

"Ahahahaha! Good play, WRONG CARD!" The picture of the cut card was shown before it burst into shards.

"What? That was Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

"Correct. My, you're the smart one. I knew you'd probably predict my move, so I put down a card as bait. Knowing you'd take it out, I knew my DNA Surgery was safe until I draw it. But you used Nobleman of Extermination! Oh, the irony! I have no more Seven Tools, but I'm sure you do!" Ryan glared at Weevil as he went through his deck. He found his two Seven Tools and discarded them from the game. Now he can't stop the activation of Traps.

"Well, this sucks," muttered Ryan. "Serves me right for not adding De-Spells, Remove Traps, and Typhoons. But, I have a Trap card that may help. I just have to time it right."

"Now what, smart guy?" asked Weevil.

"Lesser Fiend, attack his Kuwagata!" Lesser Fiend rushed up and grabbed the bug with his bottom arms. He then procceded to bash the insect with his top arms until destruction of the monster was achieved.

Ryan: 4000  
Weevil: 3100

"Forgot about the stronger monster," muttered Weevil. "No matter. My plan is set."

"Your move, Weevil." Weevil drew his card while grinning.

"Allow me to introduce you to a monster known as Petit Moth (300/200). Ha ha ha! What, no remark about how weak it is by saying something sarcastic like, 'oooh, how powerful.'"

"No, because I know you Weevil! You're going to turn it into the Cocoon of Evolution, and transform it into a Great Moth in four turns."

"Again, you are right and WRONG!"

"How so?"

"You're right. Now I seal my pathetic Petit Moth inside the Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000)." Slimey silk wrapped around the Petit Moth, changing his appearence into a kidney bean shaped slime sack. "But who said anything about a Great Moth (2600/2500), when I can keep it in for six turns and bring out my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000)! Nothing will stop his power!"

"I'll destroy it before it even comes out of that Cocoon!"

"Really? I doubt it. I've eliminated your anti-trap card. I place one card face down, and then play Horn of Light on my Cocoon, increasing it's chance of survival (0/2800). Now I end."

"Don't worry, dude," said Joey. "Ya got'em on the ropes!"

"His life points may be higher than mine, Wheeler. But that will change incredibly fast in six turns."

"I got this, Joey," said Ryan, giving Joey a V. He drew his next card. "Ha! This should work. I sacrifice my other germ to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200)" Yugi grinned as he saw one of his signature cards come into play under Ryan's control. For that moment, Yugi thought back to how Summoned Skull pulled him out of tight jams. Defeating Weevil at Duelist Kingdom. Fusing with Red-Eyes Black Dragon to defeat the Paradox Brothers. Defeating the Rare Hunter that had Exodia. And other countless moments.

"Not strong enough to take down my Cocoon yet," pointed out Weevil. "I'll give you points for effort. Hee hee hee."

"I'm not done with you, yet! I play Sword of Dark Destruction on Summoned Skull. He will lose 200 defense points, but gain 400 attack points (2900/1000)! And if I'm not mistaken, that's a hundred more than your Cocoon's defense!"

"No. My plan is ruined." A dark sword with red blade appeared in Summoned Skull's hand. He squeezed it, turning it into energy he then absorbed. The new power gave him a red aura, and he roared in victory.

"Prepare to be destroyed! Summoned Skull..." Yugi glanced over at Weevil. Weevil was grinning to himself and snickering. Yugi knew this was not good, and that what Ryan was doing was exactly what Weevil wanted.

"Ryan, don't - -" Yugi called out, but it was too late, for his friend finished giving the order.

"...attack Cocoon of Evolution!" Summoned Skull charged his claw with the red energy he gained from Sword of Dark Destruction and dashed at Weevil's bug.

"You fell for it," Weevil laughed. "Activate DNA Surgery! Change all monsters on the field into bugs!" Summoned Skull grew insect legs out from his back, and Lesser Fiend gained house fly wings. Summoned Skull brought his claw down upon the Cocoon, but numerous yellow bars stopped him, and threw him backwards to Ryan side of the field.

"I was so stupid," Ryan thought to himself. "I should have seen that coming. What is wrong with me? Okay, get a grip, dude. It's okay. I can make a come back. I just have to play my cards right...literally."

"Your move, Weevil," Ryan stated.

"Like you can do anything else," Weevil snickered as he drew. He looked at the card in his hand. "I play this monster face down, plus another face down card. That's it for me. And my I remind you that's two turns since my Cocoon's been on the field. Four more and the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth shall arise" Ryan drew and glared at Weevil. His glare turned into a smile. Weevil look confused.

"It's not looking good for you, Weevil," said Ryan. "Time to bring out someone who's been in the dark for too long. I sacrifice my Lesser Fiend and Summoned Skull" Both monsters faded away in particles, as Ryan placed his monster on the field. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, awaken (3000/2500)" Blue-Eyes arose from the ground in a spectacular show of light. His eyes glimmered in the light as he gave off a roar. Ryan smiled, but Weevil smiled back to his surprise.

"Very impressive," he chuckled. "But he's no good."

"Huh?" Ryan looked at his dragon roar in a painful manner. His question of what was wrong was answered quickly as he gazed in horror. Two sets of insect legs came out from his sides under the dragon's claws. Pincers grew from the sides of his mouth. His wings transformed into giant dragonfly wings.

"Ha ha ha! I believe that creature is now a Blue-Eyes White Insect! And as an insect, his attacks fail because of my Insect Barrier."

"Arrrghhh! What is wrong with me? I'm making too many mistakes!"

"Hey, don't worry," Joey shouted. "Everything will turnout fine. It's just some simple mistakes."

"Yeah," added Tristan. "Joey makes them all the time, dude!"

"Yeah, I - - HEY!"

"I know you can do it!" said Téa. Ryan nodded.

"I play this card face down," he announced. "And I end my turn." Weevil drew his card and looked at it.

"I'll play this card face down," he said. "But before I do that I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master, giving life points back to me."

Ryan: 4000  
Weevil: 4100

"I'm far from done," Weevil laughed. "Next, I'll flip my face down monster up into attack mode, activating his effect! Man-Eater Bug!"

"Oh, this doesn't look good," remarked Tristan.

"My bug's Fatal Bite will kill your Blue-Eyes! Get'em!" Man-Eater jumped onto Blue-Eyes, sinking it's teeth into its neck. Blue-Eyes roared, then exploded into shards. Weevil's bug jumped back to his side of the field. As the shards faded away, Ryan was seen glaring at Weevil coldly with anger.

"That idiot," Ryan thought to himself. "I should send him straight to the Shadow Realm - -NO! Control yourself! You got this! Don't turn to these powers."

"I'll next sacrifice my Man-Eater to summon my Empress Mantis (2200/1400)." Man-Eater disappeared. Replacing him was a giant pink mantis with red stripes, what looked like a white scarf, and the biggest set of scythes on any insect.

"Ewww..." said Téa. "Even for a pretty bug it looks gross."

"Empress Mantis, attack his life points directly!" Empress Mantis took three steps forward, and brought his scythe down upon Ryan, hitting him head on for alot of damage.

Ryan: 1800  
Weevil: 4100

"YES!" Weevil cried in victory, as if he already won. "This strategy is unstoppable. Another turn, and your as good as dead. And if something stands in my way, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth will rid me of that problem. Admit defeat and hand over your dragon, and I might tell people it was a close match. I said 'might,' though. Hee hee hee."

"I'm not giving up," Ryan told him. "You want my dragon, you'll have to do 1800 more damage to my life points."

"Heh. Very well. I end! Three more turns until my Moth awakens. Too bad he may not get to destroy you." Ryan looked at his hand. There was nothing that could help him. Just low level fiends. He needs to draw one card. He drew and looked at his card. His eyes lit up in surprise.

"This'll do. I activate the magic card...Card Destruction!"

"Huh? Errr...very well." Weevil and Ryan put their hand of cards into the graveyard. Weevil replenished his hand with the same number of cards he discarded. Ryan looked over to Yugi. Yugi just gave him a look. A look that spoke no words, but said something right to his face. It said "Heart of the Cards. Believe in them." Ryan nodded and drew his cards.

"About time," muttered Weevil. Ryan fanned out his cards and looked at his new hand. His eyes lit up again and he smiled.

"It's time, Weevil. In my graveyard, I remove all three Giant Germs from the game!"

"You do what now?" Three lights came out of Ryan's graveyard slot, forming his three Giant Germs above his head. They broke into shards, which the card in Ryan's hand absorbed.

"I summon Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) in attack mode!" Dark Necrofear, a bald, blue skin demon woman in armor appeared on the field. It's gaze was cold and full of rage.

"Uh, forgetting something?" Ryan watched as Necrofear grew insect legs and antenna. He just smirked.

"I remember," he said. "I place two cards face down. Your move, Weevil." Ryan had Necrofear and three face down magic/trap cards. Weevil had Empress Mantis, Cocoon of Evolution, and all Magic and Trap slots filled. Insect Barrier, DNA Surgery, two face down, and Horn of Light.

"Well, not that it poses a threat..." Weevil said while shrugging. "But I guess I'll have to rid you of that Dark Necrofear! I activate a face down card, Deal of Phantom! My Mantis's attack will increase by 100 for every monster in my graveyard. I believe there's three, so that's 300 (2500/1400). Attack that Bug-Fiend of his!" Empress Mantis, powered up by the spirits of his comrads, charged at Necrofear with the scythes reflecting the sun. Ryan chuckled.

"Well, now, I can't allow that. Activate face down trap: Blast with Chain!" A pair of spikey brass knuckles appeared on Necrofear's hand. Connected to the knuckles was a chain. At the other end of the chain were three rockets, tied together, with a dragon-head like top. "This card acts as an equip card, and will increase Necrofear's attack power by 500 (2700/2800)!" Necrofear punched the charging insect, destroying it in one mighty shot.

Ryan: 1800  
Weevil: 3900

"That's not supposed to happen," growled Weevil. "It's no matter! I have you on the ropes."

"Not for long," said Ryan. "Are you done yet, Weevil?"

"No. I place this card face down and end my turn. That's four turns! I could have summoned my Great Moth if I wanted, but it would do no good against your powered Necrofear! But my Perfectly Ultimate one will destroy you!"

"No, it won't." Ryan drew his card. "I play the magic card Spiritualism."

"Drat! I know what's coming."

"Spiritualism will allow me to send a Magic/Trapcard from the field back to the owner's hand! I choose your DNA Surgery!" Ghost came out of the Spiritualism card, swirling around DNA Surgery. Weevil screamed in horror as the ghost sent his DNA Surgery back to his hand. "I'm not done, yet, Weevil! Activate trap card...Disarment! It shall destroy all equip cards on the field."

"Why me? No no no!" Horn of Light burst into shards, and the horn on Weevil's monster faded away, bringing the Cocoon's defense down to 2000 again. Blast with Chain was also destroyed. Dark Necrofear, free of insect parts, dropped his weapon to the ground, returning him to his original attack as well.

"Go, Dark Necrofear! Destroy the Cocoon of Evolution!" Dark Necrofear dashed at Weevil's monster.

"Sorry, Weevil. You lose!"

"No...NO I DON'T! I REFUSE! Activate both face down trap cards! Pyro Clock of Destiny!"

"Pyro Clock of Destiny?"

"Pyro Clock of Destiny allows me to skip ahead a turn. And with two Clocks, I move ahead two turns! That makes my Cocoon go on its sixth turn" The Cocoon began to crack, spilling light out of every crack. Finally, the Cocoon burst open, blinding everyone with bright light. The first things that came into view were giant, colorful moth wings. Next, the bee-like abdom. And finally, the pincers, bug eyes, and six legs. "PERFECTLY ULTIMATE GREAT MOTH HAS ARRIVED (3500/3000)!"

"This is not a good thing at all," remarked Joey.

"If I'm not mistaken, Takawa, you've already declared an attack!" Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth gave one flap of his mighty wings, covering Necrofear in a yellow dust. A dust that he could not survive in. Ryan watched as Dark Necrofear parished from the power of the Moth.

Ryan: 500  
Weevil: 3900

"I won't lose to a flukey like you," Weevil snarled. "Kaiba lost because he got sloppy and ignored your skill. But I won because I had a plan. There's nothing stronger than my Moth that you can summon! Look at the field and our life points and admit defeat!"

"I can't summon anything stronger than your moth," Ryan admited. Weevil laughed in victory. "That being the case...I'll just take your monster!"

"What was that?" Weevil look as his Moth began shaking harshly, as if trying to resist something inside him. "My Moth! What's wrong? What have you done to him?" Weevil bug stopped squirming. "Huh? Are you okay, my Moth?" Weevil's Moth turned to him, glaring at him with it's red eyes. "Ahhh! Do you need eye drops?"

"Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth...obey me! Come to my side of the field." Weevil's Moth moved over to Ryan's side of the field. Weevil looked at him, dumbfounded and full of rage.

"Hey, that's my monster!"

"Look closely, Underwood!" Weevil looked atop his Moth's head to see a sight that cleared it up. A transparent Dark Necrofear was riding atop with his hands inside the head of the Moth. "You destroyed Dark Necrofear's body, but not his spirit. And as a spirit, he has used his ability of Posession to take control of your Moth's mind and body. It's my monster, now."

"How dare you control my Ultimate Great Moth! Not that it'll do you any good. DNA Surgery may be off the field, but Insect Barrier is still in play! You still can't attack!"

"All ready taken care of. Notice something still on the field?" Weevil's ears picked up the sound of a hiss, but he couldn't locate the origin of the sound. He looked to see the Blast with Chain's fuse lit.

"Wasn't that thing destroyed by Disarment?"

"Yes. And it activated it's special effect!" The fuse lit the rockets on fire, blasting straight at Weevil. The rockets collided with Insect Barrier, destroying the card in an explosion of flame and smoke. The smoke quickly cleared, terrifying Weevil when he saw his Insect Barrier gone.

"No...this isn't happening. Okay, Weevil...wake up!"

"It's no dream! Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, attack Weevil's life points directly!" Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth flapped its wings furiously, creating a dust tornado.

"Moth, do not attack your owner!" Weevil ordered in desperation.

"He's not yours anymore! Poison Power Tornado Attack!" With one last mighty flap, the tornado was blow right at Weevil. Weevil shouted as the tornado trapped him inside. Ryan just grinned evilly as the Millennium Symbol faded onto his forhead, and faded away just as fast. He chuckled to himself as the tornado disipated away. Weevil fell to his knees, taking deep breaths.

Ryan: 500  
Weevil: 400

"I...must...draw something next turn..."

"There is no next turn," Ryan laughed. "For my final trick...activate face down card, Call of the Haunted. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, return to life!" Making his comeback, Blue-Eyes faded back onto the field, roaring in the air for vengence. His dragon has returned to the game, insect parts no longer part of him. He was Ryan's symbol of might and power. "It ends now, Weevil. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, squash that cockroach! White Lightning Attack!" Blue-Eyes charged up his blast in his mouth, and blasted Weevil with a blinding white light. This blast pushed Weevil back, causing him to fall flat on his back.

Ryan: 500  
Weevil: 0

"I win!" Ryan said.

"Nice comeback," said Joey. Ryan gave his friend a thumbs up.

"He did well," said Yugi. Yugi looked to his side to see Yami standing next to him, a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I sense much darkness inside him," Yami stated in a worried tone. "Nearing the end of this duel, that darkness was part of him, but wasn't dominate like the other times. He's learning to control it. But it's learning to become part of him." Ryan walked over to Weevil, who was sitting up. Ryan extended his hand to him. Weevil looked confused as his opponent smiled at him kindly.

"Good duel, Weevil," said Ryan. Weevil growled and slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your pity," he barked. Weevil got up from the ground and dusted off his green jacket. He took his Moth and handed it to Ryan. "I know the rules. Take it and go."

"Um...gee, Weevil. I don't use bugs. How about you just keep it? It works better for you, anyway."

"Huh? What's your problem? You were relentless and agressive two minutes ago! Now you want to be friends? Are you trying to humiliate me even more?"

"I, uh..."

"Well, you said you don't want it, so I'm keeping it." Weevil slipped it back into his deck and walked away, muttering nasty words about Ryan to himself. Ryan shrugged and walked back to the group. Congrats and pats followed.

"Well, looks like that deck was a success," said Joey.

"Joey," called Serenity. Serenity ran up with two shopping bags, smiling. "I got you more clothes."

"More? Look, sis. I love how you are buying me things, but - -"

"Ryan!" cried Serenity in happiness as she dropped the bags and embraced her friend. This took Ryan by surprise, but he soon returned her hug with his. "I'm so happy to see you. Wait until I tell Mai."

"Yeah, it's good to see you, too," he told her.

"That lucky...errrr," growled Tristan.

Kaiba turned off the monitor of his computer, as the words WINNER blinked under Ryan's name. Seto just chuckled to himself, as he walked out the door of his office. "Nice deck," he laughed. "Too bad I'll cripple it." Seto shut off the light, and closed the door to his office. Only two days left.


	9. Another New Duelist

Author's Note: Whoa. It's been awhile. Sorry for the, long, long, long wait. This was a tough chapter. Oh, and 1000 Points if you can guess the game at the beginning before it's revealed.

As for Momo...you suck you fucking dick. I forbid you from reading my work, and any negative reviews from you will be deleted. That's not even a review. That's sarcasim and rage because you can't write any good. Don't take it out on me, asshole. I don't mind bad feedback with reason. "Your story was bad because...so and so." I'll respect those reviews. But yours was just being an ass. THE-Fucking-END.

Okay, guys. Another chapter here for your viewing pleasure. I ran out of ideas, which is why this took so long to think up, so I decided to introduce a new character earlier than expected.

-----------------------------

Perfect. Marvelous. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Great. Marvelous. Great. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Awesome. Awesome. Marvelous. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Marvelous. Great. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Awesome. Awesome. Marvelous. Awesome. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

Miss. Miss. Miss. Boo. Miss. Boo. Miss. Good. Miss. Good. Boo. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Good. Boo. Boo. Miss. Miss. Good. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Boo. Boo. Good. Bad. Bad. Boo. Boo. Miss. Miss. Miss. Bad. Boo. Good. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss.

"I'm kicking your butt," Téa told Ryan. Téa was moving gracefully on the machine, dancing like an angel on each arrow underneath her feet. Ryan, on the other hand, was just trying to keep up. Finally, the words CLEAR came up. Téa ranked AA, while Ryan was stuck with an E.

"Thanks for playing DDR," said the machine. Ryan and Téa stepped down as two more people got on.

"I beat you so bad," Téa laughed.

"Well, if I didn't fall down those four times, I probably may have gotten a D or C Rank," Ryan told her. "I guess I owe you a few shakes."

"Naw. Just one." She gave him a smile as they walked over to an empty table. They were in the arcade where Ryan challenged Derek to a duel. Half of it was arcade games, the other half was an area elevated from the arcade with tables and a juice/shake bar. Téa was wearing a black mini skirt and black tank top. Ryan was in the same outfit from his duel with Weevil, minus the sunglasses on because they were residing in his pocket. He carried with him his black back pack with his Duel Disk and three decks: Beat down, fiend, and Exodia. They sat at the empty table, allowing Ryan to catch his breath. Téa slightly blushed, feeling as if she was on a date. Téa's had these feelings for awhile about Ryan. She cares alot about him, and it is aparent that he cares about her. She's always by his side, even when he didn't want her to be. But there's also Mai. Téa feels that she can't compare to Mai's looks and sexy figure. But her heart would always be bigger than Mai's.

"What kind?" asked Ryan, breaking Téa's deep thought.

"Huh?" she replied.

"What flavor shake?" he chuckled.

"Oh," she chuckled back. "Uh, vanilla is good. I wonder what's keeping Yugi and Joey. They were supposed to be here five minutes ago."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now that your magician's in defense mode...Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack!"

"Activate magic card: Dedication to Light and Darkness! Dark Magician of Chaos, arise!"

"Oh, dang! No way, Yuge. You are not winning my last pack of Starburst!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They'll be here, soon," Ryan replied. Téa bit her lip, as she prepared to ask something that may be hard for Ryan to answer.

"How are you and that power co-existing?" she asked. Ryan just smiled.

"It's controlled, Téa. You have nothing to worry about me. Hey, I gotta question for you. Where did you learn to dance so well?"

"Are you kidding? I love dancing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The train stopped at the station to Domino City. The same train Serenity once took with Tristan to watch her brother duel in Battle City. People began to flood out of the train. One kid walked off the train. He was short. Possibly a tad shorter than Yugi. Green cargos, a red shirt, and an orange baseball cap. He had on his back a green backpack. He inhaled the air as a gentle breeze blew by. He looked very young. 10-years-old, maybe 11. He laughed as he gazed at the city buildings, his brown hair sticking out from the hat. "Watch out, Ryan Takawa! I'm gunning for you!" With that, he took off for the city.

Within moments, he was lost. He stood on a street corner under a non-active street light. He was going through the map that was stretched out infront of him. He was so lost. Cars zoomed by him, people walked by. He was in one big forest full of buildings and skyscrapers. The map didn't help. He didn't know where Ryan lived. It was his first time in this city. "Where would Ryan Takawa hang out?" The kid was lost. "I ain't gonna find him standing around. I finally got a good deck, and now it's time to show him." He walked across the crosswalk to the other side of the street. SCREEEEEECH! "WHOA, HEY!" A car stopped to a halt, inches from hitting the kid.

"Watch it, kid!" said the driver. Two girls were in it. The passager was a pretty, brown haired girl in a pink t-shirt. The driver was a busty blonde in a purple shirt. "I almost hit you. Wait for a walk signal!"

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?" asked the other girl. He nodded. "Okay. Come on, Mai. We have to meet Ryan and Yugi at the arcade."

"Ryan?" asked the kid. "Ryan Takawa?"

"You know him?" asked Mai. The kid began to grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I do." He hopped into the backseat of Mai's car.

"Hey, you."

"Mind if I tag along. I'm new to the city."

"Yeah, but use the door next time. I just had this waxed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan walked out of the arcade, along with Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan. They awaited for Mai and Serenity, to celebrate Ryan's new deck, his victory over Weevil, and the future victory over Kaiba. Yugi popped back some Starburst, with Joey glaring at him with a don't-rub-it-in look. "I'll get you next time," Tristan told Ryan. "Think your so cool because you pulled that 99 hit combo, huh?"

"Anytime, anywhere, Tristan," Ryan retorted.

"How about that challenge with me," said a voice. Ryan recognized it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered to himself. "This is a joke." He turned around to face the voice. It was the kid. He stood there, as a gust of wind blew his hair. He glared at Ryan, and Ryan glared back. Time stood still for a moment, as the two just stared one another down. The kid spoke again.

"I will defeat you this time, Ryan Takawa. And I don't stop until I've beaten you. You know that."

"You'll never defeat me, because you can't make a good deck! Your a punk brat that'll never defeat me in a duel."

"Big talk, big guy."

"Simon, shut up. Man, you still bug me."

"You know him?" asked Téa.

"I should. His name is Simon Takawa, and he's my brat of a cousin!"

"Man, you haven't seen me since you moved out here and you're still mean to me." Their dirty glares turned to smiles and Simon walked over and slapped his cousin's palm. "That's more like it."

"Simon, what's up?" asked Ryan. "I thought you were visiting next week."

"I came early. I found this girl and she gave me a ride." Ryan looked to see Mai and Serenity walking towards them. "By the way...both major hotties."

"Down, boy."

"So, you got family?" asked Mai. Ryan smiled.

"Let's go get something. I'll explain."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The average hang out. The nice resturant that Ryan was challenged by Weevil. After getting their sodas, Ryan began explaining. Simon was his cousin, of course. But they were more than cousins. They acted as brothers. Simon even looked like a younger Ryan. As they grew up, they always played Duel Monsters with one another, sharpening their skills. Then Ryan got his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and began developing decks. Simon did not aquire making good decks, and Ryan always beat him. But then Ryan moved away almost a year ago. Simon told them about his parents taking a trip to Greece for a bit, and he was staying with Ryan. Ryan didn't expect him a week early, and Simon wanted to surprise him. Although, Simon forgot his address. Lucky he ran into Mai and not Mai running over him.

"So, you got a new deck, huh?" asked Ryan.

"This time, I'll beat you," Simon retorted. "You got your Blue-Eyes...I got mine."

"Huh?" This caught the attention of everyone.

"Wha?" asked Joey. "Ryan, your pops make a couple more or somethin'?"

"Simon, what do you mean?" Simon just grinned.

"There he is!" shouted a voice. Ryan looked behind him. A kid in a black snow-cap, black shirt, and jeans wearing a Duel Disk. "Ryan Takawa, my name is Gero. I challenge you for your Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I've seen how your punk-self duels, and I bet I can duel circles around you."

"Look, Garo--"

"Gero!"

"Look, I'm not dueling today, so try again some other time."

"Huh? What are you, scared?"

"You're not good enough to duel him," Simon told him.

"What was that, kid?"

"Tell ya what. You want to duel him, you gotta get through me. If you beat me, not only can you challenge him, but you can have my new deck."

"Simon, wait," said Ryan.

"Let me try, Ryan. I got a deck. I know how it works. I've won with it ten times since I got it."

"Let the brat duel..." laughed Gero. Ryan and Simon stood up. Ryan glared at him with anger.

"Hey!" he told him. "No one calls him a brat but me." Ryan opened his backpack, taking out his Duel Disk and handing it to Simon. Simon saw this device. He gazed at it in awe. Duel Disk were handed out to only the best duelist that Kaiba thought deserved them. Now, Simon got to wear one. "Take it, buddy. Show him this deck of yours. Let's see if it's worthy to take me on." Simon slipped the Duel Disk and placed his deck in.

"Okay, Gayo!" said Simon, activating the Disk. "Let's get it on!"

"Gero!" he retorted in anger.

Simon: 4000

Gero: 4000

"I'll take first move!" said Simon. Simon looked at his hand. "Drat. I need that magic card, or these monsters don't do squat. Okay. I'll place this card face down and end my turn." A face down magic/trap card faded onto the field. "Your move."

"You make this too easy!" laughed Gero. "Face the wraith of my machines! I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode (1600/1800)!" Robotic Knight materialized to the field, captain hat and sword entailed. "Robotic Knight, attack!" Robotic Knight attacked the defenseless Simon. Simon just grinned back.

"Unlike many, I don't bluff! I activate Waboku!" Three preist appeared in front of Simon, taking the full force of the sword strike of the Robotic Knight. The priest wear destroyed, but Simon's life points stayed intacted.

"Funny, kid, but you can't last much longer. I end. Show me if you have what it takes!" Simon drew his next card, and grinned in almost an evil manner.

"Got my card I needed. Whenever I see this card and the creatures in my hand, I know it makes all those post card entries well worth it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me winning a contest that handed me this power! I pay 1000 Life Points!"

Simon: 3000

Gero: 4000

"Time to walk into an insane word of chaos! I play the magic card: TOON WORLD!"

"Toon World?" repeated Yugi as everyone else gasped. A green book appeared on the field, opening up and releasing smoke and confetiti. The book held crazy colorful buildings and a creepy graveyard, with wacky music coming from it. "Only Pegasus has that card."

"Wait," said Joey. "Tristan, that contest. Winner gets a replica of Pegasus's deck?"

"Oh, yeah," said Tristan. "Wow, he won? Lucky him. He's got some true power in that deck."

"Now that I have this on the field, I can summon my monsters. I summon Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode."

(Author Note: I've decided not to use two Toon Rules. No paying 500 LP for attacking, and no Summoning Sickness, which is the ability to be unable to attack the turn a creature is summoned, in which all Toons have. The show doesn't use these rules, either, and this fic will go faster.)

Toon Gemini Elf appear. Two volupous cartoon elves appeared out of Toon World, giggle sweetly and evilly at the same time. "Get'em, girls. Attack his life points directly!" The elves leaped in the, doing a double front flip. When their flip was over, they revealed two large cartoon mallets in their hands. Gero put his hands up, but the mallets came crashing down upon his head.

"Oi! That fugging hurt."

Simon: 3000

Gero: 2100

"Good job, girls," said Simon.

"Hey. How come they didn't go through my Robotic Knight?" asked Gero.

"They don't need to," said Ryan behind Simon. "Toons can attack directly, unless there is another Toon on your side of the field."

"Is that so?" said Gero with a grin as he looked at his next drawn card. "Then I'll end this quickly. I place this card face down. And now I play this magic card...Soul Exchange."

"Oh, no," said Yugi.

"That'll get rid of his Toon Gemini Elf!" added Mai. "And he'll be able to use it as a sacrifice to summon something else."

"I sacrifice your Elf and my Robotic Knight!" Both creatures burst into small particles. "Now I can summon my ultimate robot. Launcher Spider (2200/2500), arise!" Launcher Spider. A giant robot spider appeared, wielding two missile racks atop it's back. "Lucky for you, Soul Exchange's side effect won't let me attack this turn. So I'll add a 7 Complete on to my spider's attack points, giving it some more power (2900/2500). Give me your best, kid."

"He's defenseless," said Joey. "Is he gonna make it?"

"Of course he will," replied Téa.

"You can do this, Simon," muttered Ryan. "We're Takawas. We don't give up, and we don't lose. Take him down!" Simon drew his next card. He looked at it carefully.

"It's a stretch, and alot of luck, but I can make this work perfectly," said Simon. "I play two face down cards, and I play the magic card Second Coin Toss. I end my turn."

"That's it? No monster." said Gero. "Good luck. Your probably bluffing! I draw." Gero saw his move. "I summon Batteryman AA (0/0) in attack mode!"

"He has no attack points," said Simon.

"I only need him for this! I play the magic card, Mass Driver!" The card appeared on the field of a giant, shiny, silver cannon. "Batteryman's my ammo. Lock and load, little dude!" Batteryman turned into energy that the cannon began to suck in like a vacuum cleaner. "By sacrificing a monster towards this machine, I can inflict 400 damage to your life points. Ready, Aim...FIRE!" BOOM! The energy ball went flying towards Simon, colliding with him head on.

"Arrrgh."

Simon: 2600

Gero: 2100

"Game over, kid. And now I'll finish this! Launcher Spider, Rocket Launch attack!" Launcher Spider's missle pods opened up, targeting Simon.

"He's wide open!" said Tristan.

"That'll destroy him," said Yugi.

"No," said Ryan. "Simon's like me. He has a plan."

"Hold your fire, Gero," ordered Simon. "Activate Trap Card: Fiend Comedian!"

"And that does what?" asked Gero in frustration.

"I flip a coin and call it! If I call it right, all monsters in your graveyard are removed from the game. If I'm wrong, I have to discard cards in my deck equal to the number in your graveyard."

"All that's in there is my Robotic Knight and Batteryman! What is this? Just a way to stay in the game longer? I'm not in the mood for little antics." Simon removed a coin from his pocket. Placing it on thumb, he flipped the coin into the air.

"Heads," he called. The coin landed in his hand. He slapped it onto the back of his other hand. He lifted his hand. Heads.

"Lucky you...so my Robotic Knight and Batteryman are gone from the game completely. Big deal. Now it's time to finish my attack"

"I activate the effects of Second Coin Toss to flip again."

"You're testing my patients."

"What's up with this kid?" asked Joey. "Dude, you won! Why toss again." Ryan smiled.

"I get ya, cuz," Ryan muttered. Simon tossed the coin again into the air.

"Heads," Simon called again. The coin landed, and he looked at it. Tails.

"You lost," said Gero. Simon discarded two cards to the Graveyard from his deck. His eyes bulged when he saw the second one.

"No way," he whispered. "I didn't expect this!"

"Now say goodbye to all your life points! Spider, let's get this over with. Attack!" The missles launched at Simon. Any second now, they would explode and destory him, taking away all his life points...and his new deck. "I can't wait to get my hands on those toons and your cousin's Blue-Eyes. It'll be great."

"You're gonna have to keep dreaming. Activate Trap card: Call of the Haunted!" The missles hit Simon, creating a massive smoke cloud.

"Dreams can come true, kid. I know mine just have. Heh heh heh." Suddenly, without warning, a blue ball of energy came flying out of the smoke. It clashed with the Launcher Spider. "What is this!" The Launcher Spider was destroyed right in front of Gero's eyes. "No way! How?" He could see the smoke begin to clear.

"You think I'm just some stupid little kid. I WANTED to lose that coin toss! All my prayers went into my luck. And I got more than what I wanted. I just needed any monster to come out to defend me so I could stay in the game. So I planned to discard them from my deck and return it with Call of the Haunting. But I didn't just get any monster. I got your destruction." The smoke finally cleared up. Everyone could see Simon's creature. Everyone gasped. Ryan's eyes just bulged. "My cousin has a Blue-Eyes...And I do, too! Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (3000/2500)!"

Simon: 2600

Gero: 2000

Toon Dragon snickered with his evil smile. He stroke a pose, giving everyone a V with his stubby dragon claws. "I should have known," said Yugi. "That's one of Pegasus's favorite cards."

"I believe you just left yourself wide open," stated Simon. "And I also believe it's my move...unless you have some other move planned..." Gero just growled. "Perfect, then." Simon drew his card. Ryan was very impressed with the way Simon was playing. He knew he could take this guy down. Suddenly, Ryan felt weird. He felt like...something was tight around his neck. Not choaking tight. But not lose. Like a small necklace or choaker. Shortly after, he saw something. Simon, attacking. And Gero, with a trap. It seemed so real, but he knew it was all in his head. But that trap card... "Blue-Eyes..."

"Simon, wait!" shouted Ryan. But, it was too late.

"Attack his life points directly!" Simon has declares his attack. Blue-Eyes took a deep breath, inflating his body like a balloon.

"Not so fast!" said Genki. "Activate Trap: Physical Double!"

"Oh, no," said Ryan. "Physical Double creates an exact copy of the monster attacking it! Same attack, defense, level...everything an exact copy."

"So what?" asked Joey. "Toons can attack directly!"

"Yes!" answered Gero. "Unless there is another Toon on the opposite side of the field!" The trap card created a blob of gray goo. The goo quickly took form, shaping itself into a Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. The fake Toon pulled it's lower eyelid down, sticking its tongue out at the real thing. This upset Simon's dragon. He exhales his White Lightning at the fake. The fake inhales air and fired back at the real Toon. Both of their blast hit each other, destroying each other in two giant blue explosions.

"No, my Toon Dragon," Simon signed. His Call of the Haunted exploded into shards.

"I believe it's my move...unless you have some other move planned..." mocked Gero. Simon glared at him.

"One card face down..." Simon said as he set his magic/trap card down. "Let's go."

"Your toon was powerful, kid. But I got something even cooler. I summon Robolady in attack mode (450/900)." Materializing to the field was a woman cyborg, covered from head to toe in shiny purple armor with two large spikes on her shoulders, and a Madonna-like breast plate. She took her battle stance. "She seems a bit lonely. So I'll play this card. Machine Duplication! I can summon two more Roboladies to the field."

"This isn't looking too good for Simon," said Serenity. "But I know he can do it."

"Don't think so, girlie," replied Gero. "Time for the coup de grace. I play my final ultimate magic card for a time like this. I play Sword of the Soul Eater!" A black sword made it's way to one of the Robolady's hands. "Let me explain how this card works. First, it destroys my other two Roboladies." The other two Roboladies burst into particles that floated there. "Next, it absorbs their souls, increasing the attack power of my remaining girl by 1000 for every sacrifice. That's 2000 extra attack power (2450/900). Now, you ready to give up?" Simon just glared him down.

"I'm a Takawa," he stated. "We don't quit. Besides, if I can't beat you...I'd never stand a chance against my cousin."

"Nice words. Now feel the pain. Robolady, attack him. Soul Strike!" Robolady rushed up to Simon. Simon had his card, but with no way to use it yet. He had no choice to take the full hit.

Simon: 150

Gero: 2000

The strike of that magnitude knocked Simon backwards. There was now a major difference in life points. Simon had only one shot. He had to do it on this draw. But all odds were against him.

"Simon," said Ryan from behind. Simon turned to him. "Yugi taught me one thing. And now I pass it on to you. Heart of the cards, cuz. Believe in your deck, and what it can do. And it will pull through for you. You need to draw that one card. I put my faith into it. Puts yours into it." Simon smiled and nodded. "Now finish him off, you brat."

"Got ya," said Simon with a thumbs up.

"Your move, novice!" laughed Gero.

"Keep laughing," said Simon as he drew his card. His eyes lit up and he grinned. "Because it's all over. I play my face down card! Black Illusion Ritual!"

"No way!" shouted Joey.

"Black-Ill-whatsit?" asked Gero in confusion.

"I sacrifice my Toon Alligator from my hand, allowing me to summon my Relinquished!" Relinquished materialized from a yellow vase/lamp with the Millennium Symbol on it. The lower half of his body top shaped. His torso with a bowl shaped indent. Two bulgy arms with claws. And two fins that looked liked they folded down. And finally, it's eye shaped like the Millennium Symbol on a stalk. Relinquished (0000/0000).

"You must be joking! That thing has no attack points!"

"You're right," Simon replied. "So...it needs to borrow some...FROM YOUR ROBOLADY!"

"Huh?" The bowl shaped indent turned into what looked like a black hole, sucking with a powerful void. Robolady resisted, but was pulled off her feet and aborbed into Relinquished. "Where's my monster?"

"Absorbed!" cackled Simon, as Relinquished folded fins down. Appearing out of one of them was Robolady. "You see, Relinquished has no power on his own. So he needs to borrow from other monsters by absorbing them and taking their power (2450/900)."

"I've never seen a card that powerful!"

"Because only myself and Pegasus own one. Relinquished, destroy him!" Robolady looked like she was getting electrocuted and Relinquished charged up his eye and fired a red blast. This blast hit Gero on directly, taking him out.

Simon: 150

Gero: 0

"Don't mess with us Takawas," Simon boasted.

"Way to go, Simon," Ryan nodded in approval. Gero smirked.

"Nice," he said with a chuckle. "Next time...I'll beat you both." He proceded to walk away. "I'm just one of your many new rivals, Takawas! I'll find a way to beat both your decks."

"You keep making decks, and I'll keep taking them apart," Simon replied smugly.

"He duels well," said Mai.

"His skills are impressive," said Yugi. "He knows exactly how to use that deck."

"Under Ryan's wing," said Yami, "he could be one of the greatest duelist of all time."

"Ma, I'm home!" Ryan announced.

"Auntie, guess who's here early!" Simon chimed in.

"Simon, is that you?" said Ryan's mom. She came out of the kitchen to see her nephew. "Simon!" She hugged him. "This is quite the surprise!"

"Yeah, I know! Do you have your famous cookies?"

"Just making a batch. Want some?"

"Awesome! Hey, guess what. I got this new deck and I played this guy today and--" Simon's voice trailed off as there was a knock on the door. Ryan turned around and opened the door. There, on his stoop, stood someone who immediately made his blood boil.

"What do you want?" he asked with a cold tone.

"I believe you've accepted my challenge," Kaiba replied. "Tomorrow, the park, afternoon. Here's the deal. I'm starting Battle City II. If you beat me, you can compete. If you lose, you turn over your Dragon, your Duel Disk, and never duel again. Agreed?"

"Oh, it's you again," said Ryan's mom looking out the door. "Would you like to come in and have some cookies?"

"No, thank you. I have important business to attend to." Kaiba walked off the stoop and in to his limo, with a KC Logo on the side. The limo drove off into the horizan.

"Your friends are so nice," said Ryan mom walking back into the kitchen.

"Don't get attached to him, Ma," Ryan muttered. "He's not going to be around much longer." Ryan closed the door, Millennium Symbol glowing on his head.

To be continued...

Look for my Yu-Gi-Oh GX spin-off, starring Simon, coming soon...


End file.
